Peccatori
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Subitamente, as poucas memórias que Naruto possuía de um dia de neve vieram a sua mente. Inclinou sua cabeça um pouco mais para a direita, a fim de observar melhor aquela intrigante criatura, mas se assustou ao perceber que ele lhe encarava intensamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Peccatori.

**Autora:** Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta**: Gee Pancakes

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence **somente** ao Sasuke, que por sua vez já pertenceu ao Itachi, mas atualmente é restrito ao seu loirinho. O Itachi pertence a todas as boas almas que lerem isso aqui e deixarem reviews e a mim. O resto pertence ao Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Realize we spend our lives living in a culture of fear.**_

Perceba que gastamos nossas vidas vivendo na cultura do medo

_**Stand to salute; say thanks to the man of the year.**_

Levante-se para saudar; agradeça ao homem do ano

_**How did we all come to this?**_

Como chegamos nisso?

_Sum 41 – Were all to blame._

* * *

Chovia pesado naquela acinzentada e nostálgica tarde. A maioria das famílias normais recolhia-se em casa, provavelmente gozando do tédio típico que lhes era proporcionado em dias como aquele. As pequenas ruas da área pobre da cidade, que eram em sua maioria compostas por terra, e tornaram-se um verdadeiro lamaçal, o qual poucos se arriscavam a enfrentar. Dentre estes raros indivíduos, corajosos, ou burros demais, para atreverem-se a sujar a roupa, estava um pequeno garotinho, com quatorze anos de idade. Possuía cabelos loiros revoltos, pele levemente bronzeada e olhos azuis como o céu e profundos como o oceano. Mas o que realmente chamava a atenção para a criança eram marcas, que se assemelhavam bigodes de raposa, traçadas em suas bochechas.

Não que Naruto fizesse questão de estar ali, ensopado e passando frio. O menino simplesmente não tinha para onde ir e sua esperança era encontrar um abrigo, qualquer que fosse. A sociedade não era piedosa para com aqueles que não tinham nada e Naruto sabia disso perfeitamente. Passara os últimos anos vivendo em um orfanato, que era precário, diga-se de passagem. Costumava dividir o quarto com mais onze meninos, todos pobres como ele, só que bem mais novos. Sua desgraça talvez só não fosse maior por ser um menino. Naquele mundo, se houvesse meninas na mesma situação em que o loiro se encontrava, seu destino costumava ser muito infeliz. As pobres almas normalmente acabavam em algum beco da vida, vendendo o corpo para poder se alimentar.

O problema era que Naruto já estava velho demais para viver em um orfanato, ademais o pobre dono do local já não tinha condições para mantê-lo ali. Foi com muito pesar que o velho homem solicitou a presença de Naruto em seu carcomido escritório e explicou-lhe a situação. O loirinho, que era demasiadamente agradecido por ter sido acolhido pelo homem, disse entender e não querer dar mais trabalho e no dia seguinte partiu do local, aos lamentos de seus colegas. Pouco antes de Naruto partir o homem de cabelos grisalhos e rosto corroído pelos anos ajoelhou-se a sua frente, pôs as mãos em seu ombro e encarando-o seriamente e disse: "_Você é um menino muito especial, Naru-chan, e há de encontrar a felicidade. Contudo, tome cuidado com as pessoas e confie apenas naquele que seu coração indica_". Em seguida deu dois tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do menino.

Naruto bem sabia parte da sua história. Fora deixado na porta do orfanato logo após nascer, por uma mulher ruiva cujo rosto não pôde ser visto por quem o recebeu, segundo o dono do orfanato. Era realmente comum abandonar crianças em portas alheias, visto as condições impostas às mulheres, mas não entendia o porquê daquele conselho, naquela situação, naquele momento.

Na realidade, muitas coisas eram incompreensíveis para o menino.

Três dias era o tempo em que Naruto estava sem teto, e dois dias o tempo em que não comia direito. Sua última refeição havia sido um pão velho e mofado que encontrara no lixo, no dia anterior. Sua barriga já dava sinais de revolta pelo tempo sem comida, mas não havia nada que se pudesse fazer, a não ser continuar a caminhar. Na realidade, já não estava mais na pacata e pequena vila em que fora criado. Já havia chego, a custo de uma caminhada de cinco quilômetros, à capital, tendo também já atravessado um bairro precário que muito lhe remetia sua vila, e agora estava a chegar à outra área da cidade, muito oposta à anterior. Durante sua viagem, o menino parou apenas para dormir – normalmente, em celeiros de fazendas (sem o conhecimento dos donos, claro) e fazer as necessidades.

A dimensão da capital realmente assombrou aquele pobre e descalço menino. Principalmente porque o pequeno adentrou a área mais nobre da cidade e as casas locais eram de se tirar o fôlego se comparadas às quais Naruto estava acostumado a ver.

Seus pés lhe levaram até a igreja local, cujas portas estavam abertas. Cautelosamente, Naruto adentrou o local, vazio, visto que a próxima missa seria bem mais tarde. Traçou caminhos invisíveis com o dedo por cada banco de passava até chegar ao altar e parou um momento para admirar aquela imagem daquele que o velho do orfanato dizia ser o salvador, o tal de Jesus. Pelo que Naruto ouvira o homem fora extremamente bondoso e sempre ajudava os que precisavam e sacrificou-se em prol da humanidade.

- Que humanidade? – Sussurrou para si mesmo o pequeno, triste – Parece que eles não estão muito preocupados com os outros, não é? – Perguntou à imagem, mesmo sabendo que não obteria resposta.

- É porque eles estão corrompidos por algo maior.

Naruto assustou-se com a segunda voz e rapidamente virou-se para trás, local de onde ela provinha. Chocou-se ao se deparar com um garoto pálido, de cabelos e olhos negros, que sorria serenamente.

- Ah... Desculpe... Eu não queria... Não queria entrar assim...

- Não há com o que se preocupar. Todos são bem vindos na casa de Deus. A propósito, meu nome é Sai, sou o coroinha daqui – disse gentilmente estendendo a mão.

- Ah... Naruto – respondeu o gesto, ligeiramente corado – P-prazer.

- Oh, posso te chamar de Naruto-kun então?

- P-pode.

- Você parecer ser bem novinho, Naruto-kun. Quantos anos você tem?

- Quatorze – sorriu.

- Quatroze? – disse, com o tom de voz parecendo estar surpreendido, mesmo sem ter alterado o sorriso do rosto – Eu lhe daria no máximo doze.

O loiro corou ainda mais, não sabendo se aquilo fora um elogio ou não e fitou seus pés sujos de lama, intentando não se envergonhar mais. O silêncio que se abateu sobre a igreja foi quebrado pelo ruído da barriga de Naruto. Rapidamente e constrangido, o pequeno levou as mãos à barriga e desculpou-se.

- Por que você não disse antes que estava com fome? Espere aqui um momento – riu o moreno, retirando-se dali por uma porta lateral.

Naruto, sem saber ao certo o que o outro pretendia, resolveu acatar já que não tinha muito que perder. Sentou-se em um banco e espreguiçou-se, sem deixar de mirar o altar. Seus olhos percorreram cada centímetro do templo, cuja decoração era requintada e ornada a ouro, diferente das pequenas igrejas provincianas. Realmente, seus pés lhe levaram para bem longe. Imaginava como deviam estar seus amigos... Shikamaru, Chouji, Konohamaru... E o velho Sarutobi, o dono do orfanato. Logo as saudades assolaram seu peito. Como seria sua vida a partir de agora? Será que teria de mendigar durante o resto de sua vida? Quer dizer, sequer fazia idéia dos perigos que o mundo poderia lhe oferecer... Era como estar no mato sem cachorro.

- Naruto-kun?

- O-oi? – assustou-se, sendo tirado de seus devaneios.

- Trouxe isso para você – sinalizou para um pedaço de pão e um copo d'água – espero que ajude.

Os olhos do garoto brilharam ao ver comida depois de tanto tempo. Pegando ambos das mãos de Sai, agradeceu várias vezes e pôs-se a comer desesperadamente aquela simples 'refeição'. Sai o observava com aquele mesmo sorriso que não saiu de seu rosto desde o momento que Naruto entrou na igreja.

- Diga, Naruto-kun... Você não é daqui, certo?

- Nhaum. Xomo voxe sabi? – Respondeu com a boca cheia.

- Deduzi. E você não tem para onde ir, certo?

- Xerto – assentiu, fitando o maior, um tanto curioso.

- Você gostaria de ficar aqui na igreja para trabalhar como coroinha, assim como eu?

Os olhos azuis brilharam novamente e um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Naruto.

- M-mesmo? Posso? – Perguntou ao terminar o pão e pondo-se a limpar as mãos na camisa.

- Sim.

- Mas... Eu não tenho... Dinheiro ou formação religiosa sabe... Fui criado em um orfanato clandestino e...

Aquela situação deixava o menino realmente encabulado. Com aquela, foram três as únicas demonstrações de gentileza que recebera na vida, mesmo que Naruto não lembrasse muito bem da primeira, sua única memória daquele dia chuvoso era a um garoto de olhar melancólico e vazio estendendo-lhe a mão. Em seu rosto havia um pequeno e triste sorriso.

- Isso não é problema algum. Eu ensino tudo o que precisar saber.

- Obrigado! Obrigado! Obrigado! – Repetiu, jogando-se aos pés do moreno – Você salvou minha vida, Sai!

- Ora, que isso, Naruto-kun. Para ser sincero, eu gostei de você, me parece um bom garoto – Comentou acariciando ternamente os cabelos loiros e recebendo um amplo sorriso por parte de Naruto.

- O que eu puder fazer para retribuir, me diga! Não sei como agradecer!

- Peço para que apenas tenha cuidado, Naruto-kun. Na capital, as pessoas não costumam ser gentis. E, um conselho... – Acrescentou, vendo que Naruto absorvia cada palavra dita – Não encare as pessoas que vêm aqui. São todos nobres, na sua maioria arrogantes, que olham para você como se fosse um inseto. Há umas exceções, mas a maioria e muito perigosa.

Naruto assentiu lenta e levemente, acompanhando tudo o que o outro dizia. Curiosamente, como disse o velho Sarutobi, o coração de Naruto disse que em Sai ele poderia confiar. Fosse, talvez, pelo modo como o recebera ou pelo modo com que lhe olhava, mas o loiro sabia que Sai viria a ser de muita ajuda nessa nova vida que ele estava disposto a construir.

- Então, creio que antes de darmos início às nossas aulas, você queira tomar um banho e descansar. A viagem deve ter sido bastante cansativa. Siga-me, vou lhe mostrar o que virá a ser novo quarto a partir de agora.

Naruto sorriu mais uma vez e efusivamente, assentiu com um audível "Siiiim!", seguindo Sai.

Não muito longe dali, sob as mesmas condições climáticas, um solitário garoto moreno, de pele clara e olhos de cor ônix, compunha uma melodia em seu piano. Possuía o olhar fixo na partitura ainda em formação. Seus dedos moviam-se graciosamente sobre o instrumento e a música fluía no ambiente. O cômodo que se encontrava era amplo, com o piano ao canto esquerdo da sala e vários outros instrumentos espalhados pelos espaços livres. Havia vários papéis de partituras não mais úteis jogados ao chão, em forma de bolinha. Sasuke acabara de completar quinze anos, era um garoto bem dotado fisicamente, e profundamente intelectual, sempre dedicado à música e leitura, suas paixões. Era capaz de passar um dia inteiro trancafiado na sala de música tocando seus preciosos instrumentos ou então na biblioteca, explorando os mais de dez mil exemplares que a compunham. Mas o que chamava a atenção para o moreno de orbes ônix não era sua inteligência ou suas qualidades, e sim o fato de pertencer a mais rica família da capital, e quem sabe, do país.

Os Uchiha eram conhecidos por sua habilidade nas mais diversas áreas, mas principalmente na área política. O pai de Sasuke era o chefe da polícia nacional, e seu irmão, Itachi, estava fadado a seguir o mesmo caminho, enquanto para Sasuke restava apenas a esperança de se destacar como músico, ou na pior das hipóteses, tornar-se um advogado ou um médico. Claro que seus pais descartavam a primeira opção, mas Sasuke não era o tipo de homem que desistia facilmente de suas ambições.

Sua relação com seu pai costumava ser um tanto fria e formal, e há muito o menino desistira de obter o orgulho de seu progenitor. Desde que aprendera a andar, o garoto tentara, em vão, conquistar o afeto e a atenção dele e poucas vezes obtivera um 'muito bem, filho'. Itachi sempre dizia que não entendia como sua mãe fora capaz de casar com aquele homem tão irritante e Sasuke começou a pensar a mesma coisa. Mikoto era uma mulher meiga e doce, sempre muito gentil com todos e sempre aturava os ataques de fúria que o marido tinha com a indiferença de Itachi e a incompetência de Sasuke. Tantas expectativas sobre o irmão mais velho tinham explicação: Itachi era um gênio que se formara na faculdade com pouco menos da idade do irmão mais novo, mas sempre revelou não ter intenção de acatar os planos de seu pai. Dispensou a primeira noiva, assim com a segunda, a terceira e a quarta todas, moças prendadas provenientes de famílias muito ricas. Também adorava um sarcasmo, principalmente quando o pai lhe solicitava a presença para conversar sobre 'negócios'.

Caíam então sobre Sasuke as expectativas de um casamento vantajoso e modelo aos olhos da sociedade. A pretendente se chamava Sakura, uma menina altamente efusiva e irritante na opinião do mais novo. Pensar em casamento tirava Sasuke do sério.

A porta do cômodo foi aberta sem aviso prévio e o olhar do menor fixou na figura que se aproximava do piano.

- O que foi?

- Sua noivinha está aqui – respondeu a figura maior sorrindo com sarcasmo.

O homem à frente de Sasuke lembrava-o, de certo modo, se fosse mais velho. As diferenças básicas entre os irmãos estavam em altura, cortes de cabelo e nas profundas olheiras de Itachi.

- Ela não é minha noiva – rebateu secamente, voltando a se concentrar em suas partituras – o que você quer que eu faça?

- Fugaku quer que você vá vê-la, obviamente.

Novamente, Sasuke pousou o olhar no maior. Itachi sorria para ele, aquele mesmo sorriso cúmplice que o incitava a desacatar as ordens do pai. Seu irmão não tinha mesmo salvação, pensou ocultando um sorriso.

- Não, não desta vez, _aniki_. Vamos ver o que a testuda quer hoje.

- Estou orgulhoso do meu _otouto_. Finalmente está aprendendo a encarar seus compromissos. Faço questão de ser o padrinho da criança.

- Vá para o inferno, Itachi – respondeu Sasuke, retirando-se da sala.

- Também te amo, _otouto_.

A mansão Uchiha era a casa mais bem construída e projetada de toda a cidade. Ocupava praticamente todo o quarteirão e podia se tornar um labirinto para marinheiros de primeira viagem. Contava com campos de treinamento ao ar livre, áreas de termas e vários anexos. Na casa principal estavam os quartos dos pais dos garotos, a sala de visitas e a sala de jantar. Os quartos de Sasuke e Itachi ficavam no mesmo anexo e próximo a este, noutro anexo, localizavam-se a sala de treinamento, biblioteca e sala de música. A cozinha ficava em um anexo próprio e bem aos fundos da casa ficava o alojamento dos empregados. Além de todas as modernas comodidades, também contavam com um jardim de tirar o fôlego.

Sasuke chegou ao anexo principal, logo se dirigindo à sala de visitas, onde sabia que a irritante menina e seu pai estavam.

- Ah, aí está ele – sorriu Fugaku. Sasuke enojou-se da falsidade de seu pai, mas preferiu não alterar sua expressão séria – Vou 5eixa-los a sós.

Claro que não estariam sós. Nenhuma garota de família poderia ser deixada a sós com um homem, mesmo que este fosse seu pretendente. Os olhos de Sasuke miraram a aia de Sakura ao canto da sala. Ao passar por Sasuke, Fugaku sussurrou uma clara ameaça em seu ouvido:

- Trate de não estragar tudo.

O moreno observou enquanto seu pai saía do cômodo e fechava a porta e depois, pôs-se a lançar um olhar frio à garota de cabelos cor de rosa que trajava um vestido de seda que ia até seus pés que, na opinião de Sasuke, era muito cafona. Ela sorria para ele.

- Sasuke-kun! Que bom que está bem, como está o Itachi-san?

Sasuke não respondeu.

- Senti tanto sua falta! Sempre penso em você, e no nosso compromisso! Mal posso esperar para casarmos e termos nossa própria casa, filhos... – ria a menina – Outro dia, a Hinata-chan, da família Hyuuga, foi lá em casa. Tomamos chá, e ela pediu para ser a madrinha do nosso primeiro filho. Então se você não tiver objeções...

Aquela garota falava sério mesmo? Casar? Filhos? Sasuke olhava incrédulo para a menina e com a certeza de que ela sequer percebera isso, pois continuava a tagarelar as mesmas baboseiras. "Deus, se você existe, faça-me um favor" pensou, com o olhar perdido no teto "Mande alguém, nem que seja o Itachi, para me salvar desse martírio".

A porta se abriu e uma figura alta, de cabelos grisalhos e de rosto parcialmente coberto por uma máscara entrou no cômodo.

"Aí já é sacanagem, né..." Pensou novamente, tendo em conseqüência um leve tique em seu olho.

- Yooo, Sasuke, Sakura... Como têm passado?

"O que eu fiz para merecer isso? É só porque eu não acredito em você, Deus?"

- Ahhh, Kakashi-sensei!! – Gritou a menina – há quanto tempo!!

Hatake Kakashi pertencia a uma outra família de nobres, menos famosa que os Uchiha ou os Hyuuga, mas muito importante e conhecida por ser a família de mestres. Todos os seus membros eram acadêmicos, e Kakashi não era diferente. Era o instrutor de Sasuke, além de professor de praticamente tudo: desde filosofia até matemática. A família de Sakura era muito próxima dos Hatake, portanto, era entendível a afeição da menina pelo mestre, que também lhe lecionara as mesmas coisas que o jovem Uchiha. Embora fosse muito incomum que mulheres estudassem geralmente as mais abastadas possuíam tal privilégio e o número de professoras era ínfimo, portanto muitas moças de família eram educadas por homens mesmo, sem, claro, dispensar a presença de várias damas de companhia para garantir que não houvesse mais do que a relação aluna-professor.

- Ora, Sakura, você cresceu – sorriu o mais velho – E Sasuke também, mas vejo que continua o mesmo ranzinza de sempre.

Sasuke se limitou a soltar um quase inaudível grunhido.

- Sasuke-kun, seja mais educado com o Kakashi-sensei! – Ralhou Sakura.

"Quem é você pra mandar em mim, hein, testuda sem graça?" Pensou, lançando um olhar mais frio ainda para a garota.

- Deixe-o, Sakura. Sasuke, Itachi está?

Sasuke assentiu.

- Está na biblioteca.

- Obrigado.

Sasuke observou seu mestre se retirando e, curiosamente, ele deixou a porta aberta. Sakura, que cochichava algo para sua aia naquele momento, virou-se para tornar a falar com o pretendente.

- Então, Sasuke-kun...

Um pouco tarde demais, pois o moreno já havia tratado de se retirar do cômodo, deixando uma Sakura furiosa praguejando para o nada.

* * *

- Itachi? – Inquiriu a voz, seguida de duas batidas leves na porta.

O moreno descansou em suas coxas o livro o qual até ali o mantinha entretido e encarou o homem à sua frente.

- Oh, Kakashi-san, que prazer revê-lo – respondeu cortesmente – A que devo a honra de sua visita?

- Direto como sempre, hein, Itachi?

O moreno respondeu com um sorriso típico de quem não pretendia desviar-se do assunto e um leve assentimento.

- Então? Qual o motivo de sua repentina visita? – tornou a perguntar, desta vez, relativamente mais sério.

- É sobre Orochimaru.

O Uchiha mais velho pareceu alertar-se.

- Fale – ordenou.

* * *

Yay, essa é minha segunda Sasunaru! E com capítulos (olhos brilham) e dramática (olhos brilham mais)! Ahn, não sei se ficou confusa ou não, mas esclareço logo que é UA (nãaaaao imagina!) e que é Sasunaru (nãaaooo imagina² - isso que eu chamo de falta do que escrever) e que tem Itasai. Sim, Itasai! Eu comecei a simpatizar com o casal, hihi, mas ainda amo meu Uchihacest (leva pedrada). Cara, eu me matei de rir aqui enquanto imaginava o Sai vestido de coroinha da igreja – se bem que ele tem um pouco de jeito pra isso xD. Os 'versinhos' que eu vou colocar antes de cada capítulo são letras de músicas de bandas aleatórias, se alguém se interessa vou colocar sempre abaixo de cada verso a banda e o nome da música. Cada capítulo vai ter um trechinho de uma letra diferente. Então curtam essa joça porque eu andei meio sem saco de escrever e estou voltando agora, então incentivos são muito mais que bem vindos.

_**Obs**__:_ Alguém percebeu que estou com uma nova beta? Dêem as boas vindas para ela! O problema com a Hokuto-chan foi que ela andava completamente sem tempo para mim e acabou nem me avisando disso, então eu precisei correr atrás de uma nova beta, que é a Gee Pancakes, uma amiga a quem estimo muito nn Então, para fazê-la feliz, deixem reviews \o

Até o capítulo dois!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título**: Peccatori.

**Autora:** Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta**: Gee Pancakes

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence **somente** ao Sasuke, que por sua vez já pertenceu ao Itachi, mas atualmente é restrito ao seu loirinho. O Itachi pertence a todas as boas almas que lerem isso aqui e deixarem reviews e a mim. O resto pertence ao Kishimoto :D

* * *

_**Maybe there's a God above**_

Talvez tenha um Deus lá em cima

_**And all I ever learned from love**_

E tudo que já aprendi do amor

_**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew **__**you.**_

Foi como atirar em alguém que atirou em você

_**And it's not a cry you can hear at night**_

E não é um choro que você possa ouvir à noite

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light**_

Não é alguém que viu a luz

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

É um frio e sofrido aleluia.

_John Cale - Hallelujah_

* * *

Após dois dias, a incessante chuva que castigou a capital finalmente havia dado uma trégua. O céu estava claro e limpo e os pássaros faziam o fundo musical da paróquia que agora era o que Naruto poderia chamar de lar. O pequeno caminhava pelos jardins ao fundo da igreja, jardins estes mantidos por Sai e por Iruka, o padre local. Iruka era um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos e tinha uma estranha e misteriosa cicatriz no nariz, sendo considerado bem novo para o cargo que ocupava. Era alguém muito gentil que no momento em que Sai pediu permissão para que Naruto ficasse não hesitou em aceitar. E a primeira coisa que fez foi arrumar trajes decentes para o menino e perguntar se estava com fome ou cansado. Deu também a Sai a responsabilidade da educação religiosa de Naruto, bem como ensina-lo tudo sobre como prosseguir com as missas. Na realidade, Naruto sentia-se muito confortável com aquela vida. Acordava por volta das cinco e meia da manhã para ajudar os outros coroinhas a fazer os preparativos para a primeira missa e a preparar o desjejum. Ainda não havia participado ativamente de nenhuma missa, pois os dois últimos dias foram apenas para aprendizagem, mas o dia seguinte seria crucial para o loirinho, pois seria a primeira missa que exerceria sua nova função.

No local em que ficava a igreja, também ficavam outros alojamentos: a casa do padre Iruka, a casa dos coroinhas, um anexo e o refeitório, que era um enorme salão repleto de mesas e cadeiras.

O que também alegrava Naruto era o fato de já haver feito mais duas amizades, fora Sai e Iruka, no local. Conheceu um garoto chamado Lee, que havia sido transferido de outra paróquia, cuja característica mais marcante eram as grossas sobrancelhas e o estranho corte de cabelo. Lee repetia e tornava a repetir que o sacerdote Gai, pároco de sua antiga paróquia, era o melhor e mais competente de todos e que um dia seria como ele. Conheceu também um garoto mais estranho ainda, chamado Shino. Shino tinha a mesma idade de Lee e Sai, quinze anos, era moreno de cabelos meio espetados e usava, curiosamente, óculos escuros dia e noite. Tinha uma grande simpatia por insetos e adorava gastar o tempo livre observando-os. Era reservado e sério e, na opinião de Naruto, dava certo medo.

- Oi, Naruto. – chamou uma voz séria e um tanto sombria, tirando o loirinho de seus pensamentos.

- Shino, o que foi?

- Sai está a sua procura. Não é hora da sua aula?

Os olhos do menino arregalaram-se.

- Estou atrasado! – Constatou.

- Sim, está.

Naruto saiu correndo na direção oposta que seguia antes e, de longe, gritou um 'obrigado, Shino' que foi recebido com um leve e reservado assentimento por parte do outro. Era a quarta vez em que se atrasava, sendo que tinha aula duas vezes por dia, ou seja, atrasara-se para todas as aulas! "Belo começo" Pensou. Entrou cautelosamente no anexo que ficava nas mediações entre igreja e refeitório. Ali ficavam as salas de catequese e ali Naruto tinha aulas com Sai em uma delas.

- Atrasado de novo, hein, Naruto-kun?

- Desculpa, Sai!

O moreno sorriu da maneira habitual, sem emoção, de certo modo, até se poderia dizer que era um sorriso falso.

- Sem problemas.

Naruto sentou-se na primeira mesa em frente ao quadro. Atrás de si haviam apenas cadeiras vazias usadas por crianças em dias de catequese da comunidade.

- Hoje então vamos entrar em uma parte mais complicada da matéria... Heresias... – Disse, consultando uma folha de papel sobre a mesa.

Naruto anotava cuidadosamente o que Sai lhe dizia. Fez uma lista de todas as heresias notificadas por Sai, e um trecho da bíblia que o amigo lia chamou a atenção de Naruto:

- "... Visto que, conhecendo a Deus, não lhe renderam nem a glória... pelo contrário... tornaram-se estultos... trocaram a glória do Deus incorruptível por imagens que representam o Deus corruptível, pássaros, quadrúpedes, répteis... por este motivo, Deus os entregou a paixões infames: as suas mulheres mudaram o uso _physiken_ em outro uso que é _para physin_. Do mesmo modo também os homens, deixando o uso _physiken_ da mulher, abrasaram-se em desejos, praticando uns com os outros o que é indecoroso e recebendo em si mesmos a paga que era devida ao seu desregramento" – repetia sem emoção na voz e acrescentou: - Estas pessoas são conhecidos como sodomitas, Naruto-kun.

- O que são sodomitas? – Perguntou curioso. Já ouvira aquele termo antes vindo de Shikamaru. Ele havia dito algo a respeito de antes de ter ido para o orfanato ter presenciado a execução de um sodomita, mas nem sabia o que significava aquilo.

- São os que praticam a Sodomia

- E o que é Sodomia?

Sai respirou fundo e repousou o livro sagrado sobre a mesa.

- Naruto, você alguma fez já fez sexo?

O menino balançou a cabeça negativamente, corado. Shikamaru também lhe havia explicado o que era sexo e Sai, em uma das aulas, leu um trecho bíblico sobre isso, o qual afirmava ser um pecado em certas condições e que seu único objetivo deveria ser a formação de um novo católico. Além de empregar uma série de restrições que o loiro não compreendeu.

- Mas não é pecado fazer sexo? – Perguntou, recebendo em resposta um risinho de Sai, que se aproximou do loiro e sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

- O que eu já lhe disse sobre levar tudo o que esse livro diz a sério? Respondendo sua pergunta: Sodomia é o ato sexual entre pessoas do mesmo sexo, homem e homem ou mulher e mulher.

Naruto encarou o amigo, ainda sem entender e perguntou com inocência.

- Mas é errado?

Sai o encarou por algum tempo. Seu olhar era vago e misterioso ao mesmo tempo.

- É e não é. Se descobrirem alguém que pratica a sodomia, geralmente mandam-no para a fogueira. É assim que a igreja quer que seja. Mas, Naruto-kun... – disse, aproximando-se mais do amigo e sentando sobre sua mesa – Quando seu coração bate mais rápido ao ver uma pessoa, quando suas mãos suam frias e você sente, digamos... Borboletinhas em seu estômago... Alguns dizem que se chama amor. E às vezes, é inevitável que duas pessoas de mesmo sexo se amem. Deus diz que o amor é a força mais poderosa do universo, portanto, eu particularmente não creio que ele condene o amor. Deus condena aqueles que são maus, aqueles que roubam.

- E os que matam, ele não condena?

- Condena. Mas você já não parou para pensar que matar é o mesmo que roubar a vida?

Naruto estava surpreso com Sai naquele momento. Era como se ele estivesse vivendo e sentindo tudo o que o amigo dizia e entendia perfeitamente o ponto onde ele queria chegar. Sai continuava com aquele olhar vago e ambos permaneceram em silêncio por uns momentos.

- Sai... Você já se apaixonou?

O amigo pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa com aquela pergunta e pela primeira vez, Naruto viu uma expressão de dúvida se formar em seu rosto. Ele pareceu profundamente pensativo.

- Não sei, Naruto-kun.

Naruto inflou as bochechas, também pensativo, e Sai olhou-o um tanto curioso, procurando descobrir em que pensava.

- Por que as coisas têm que ser tão complicadas? – Perguntou a si mesmo, recebendo apenas outro sorriso por parte do amigo.

* * *

Já de noite, o loirinho, que já havia terminado seu banho, entrou no quarto que dividia com os outros coroinhas. Trajava uma bata branca que ia até os pés, assim como seus companheiros. Shino estava sentado sobre sua cama, lendo um livro, Lee deitado olhando para o teto e Sai postava-se de pé em frente à janela, contemplando a vista dos jardins. Os outros meninos conversavam animadamente entre si.

- Ah, Naruto! – Exclamou Lee ao ver o menino – Você sabia que o padre GAI vai vir para a missa em homenagem ao bispo Orochimaru amanhã?

- Ah... Legal, Lee – sorriu.

- Cara, nem posso acreditar que você vai conhecê-lo! ELE é o melhor padre que há, mal posso esperar para ser igual a ele! – Dizia o garoto. Naruto, que já não agüentava mais Lee falando do padre Gai por todos os cantos, sutilmente caminhou até Sai e olhou através da janela para ver o que o garoto olhava, mas não encontrou nada além do jardim mal iluminado.

- Estou pensando, Naruto-kun – disse, como se houvesse lido os pensamentos de Naruto.

- Sobre o que?

- Nada em especial – respondeu – Vamos dormir, já está tarde.

* * *

O loiro observou as flores à sua frente. Estava sentado em um dos vários bancos de madeira distribuídos pelos jardins. Normalmente os fiéis costumavam passear por ali após as missas para conversar e Naruto sabia muito bem do que costumavam falar, pois adquirira a péssima mania de ouvir as conversas alheias: as mulheres, de pretendentes e casamentos, os homens, de esportes e negócios. Uma das conversas que mais lhe chamara a atenção fora a de três moças, no dia anterior. Uma delas possuía cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo e discutia com uma outra muito bonita, na opinião do loirinho, de cabelos cor de rosa e olhos verde esmeralda. A terceira manteve-se a maior parte do tempo calada e quando falava gaguejava demais. Tinha o cabelo azulado e olhos meio lilases um tanto estranhos. Conversavam sobre o compromisso de uma delas, para a infelicidade de Naruto, a de cabelos rosados. Estava comprometida com tal de _Sasukekun_ e não parava de falar dele. O casamento parece que seria bastante vantajoso, mas ao perguntar sobre isso, a loira obteve uma resposta como: não me interessa o dinheiro, eu o amo.

As três estariam para a missa em homenagem ao bispo Orochimaru, foi o que Naruto ouviu. E por falar em missa... A missa das seis, a qual Naruto participaria, se aproximava e seu estômago deu sinais de ânsias. Sai já havia ensinado várias coisas sobre Deus e sobre o catolicismo e Naruto sentia que havia aprendido o essencial, mas ainda sentia-se inseguro, não sabia o porquê, com o assunto da sodomia. "Naruto, você pensa demais" divagou, ainda olhando para as flores.

- Naruto-kun? – Uma voz o tirou de seus devaneios.

- Sai! O que foi?

- Falta apenas uma hora para a missa, vem e me ajuda a arrumar a igreja. Preciso também te repassar as últimas instruções.

- S-sim! – gaguejou nervoso.

- Relaxe, vai dar tudo certo – sorriu, inspirando um pouco mais de confiança a Naruto.

* * *

- Dê-me um bom motivo.

Sasuke mantinha os olhos fixos nas teclas de seu piano, não deixando em momento algum de tocar a melodia que havia composto no dia anterior, mas via-se por sua expressão que o Uchiha mais jovem estava profundamente irritado.

- Jantar de negócios com o 'cobra' – respondeu o irmão com indiferença na voz.

- Eu disse um _bom_ motivo, aniki.

- Bom, otouto, querendo ou não, ele é seu padrinho e é seu dever estar presente.

- E o que o jantar tem a ver com a igreja?

Itachi inspirou profundamente. Seu irmão adorava se fazer de idiota para tentar irritá-lo e o pior é que sempre usava a mesma velha e falha estratégia.

- Otouto, você sabe muito bem que a missa será especialmente dedicada a ele.

- Ótimo! Você acabou de me dar um bom motivo para não ir. - "Sinceramente, o que meus pais tinham na cabeça para colocar essa asquerosidade como padrinho meu" Pensou.

- Lembre-se de que seu amado piano foi um presente dele.

Uma veiazinha saltou da testa de Sasuke. Era verdade, aquela asquerosidade lhe dera como presente de aniversário seu adorado piano, que talvez fosse a única coisa boa que ocorrera em toda sua vida. E Itachi fazia questão de esfregar isso em sua cara. Sasuke às vezes imaginava que esse piano fora lhe dado propositalmente com o objetivo de manipulá-lo, pois sempre que tinha que encontrar seu horrendo padrinho Orochimaru, o instrumento era usado como argumento para justificar sua presença.

O mais novo, tanto quanto o irmão, conhecia a fama do amigo da família. Era um bispo corrupto, assassino e manipulador além de outros adjetivos e sempre que solicitava a presença dos irmãos Uchiha em suas reuniõezinhas particulares, era por haver um vil objetivo, que carecia da influência dos melhores da cidade, a ser cumprido.

- Então... Terei de ir a essa missa e depois me reunir com um monte de religiosos estranhos e doentios e fazer de conta que eu sou um também e ajudá-los a realizar suas ânsias de dominar o mundo? – repassou o mais novo.

- Basicamente – sorriu Itachi.

- O que eu ganho com isso?

- Eu posso te dar um selinho, mas mamãe e papai não podem saber – piscou o mais velho.

- Vá pro inferno.

- Só se você for junto.

* * *

Naruto estava parado ao lado de Sai atrás do altar. Suas mãos suavam e seu estômago estava mais embrulhado do que mais cedo. Arriscou olhar para o amigo, que estava aparentemente normal. Aguardava a missa começar e pelos murmúrios que ouvia do outro lado da parede, parecia estar lotada. Seu azar era que aquela missa não era qualquer uma. Era uma comemoração ao aniversário do bispo Orochimaru, o qual Sai disse não ser uma pessoa digna de cargo eclesiástico e aconselhou Naruto a tomar muito cuidado. Sai disse também que após a missa haveria um jantar em homenagem ao religioso no refeitório e que seria interessante que todos os habitantes da paróquia participassem, pois haveria muitas pessoas influentes, inclusive a presença da família mais rica da cidade. Esse foi outro incremento para o nervosismo de Naruto: a família mais rica da cidade estaria presente na missa. Mas o loiro foi alertado pelo amigo que não deveria preocupar-se, já que sua presença considerada ínfima por gente como aquela não seria notada. Aquele aviso decepcionou um pouco o menino, que não sabia ao certo o que esperar de gente como aquela.

Lee havia dado início à missa tocando o imenso órgão que ficava ao lado esquerdo do altar. Era hora de Sai e Naruto entrarem com a água benta e as hóstias. Sai que iria primeiro, sussurrou sorrindo para o colega:

- Boa sorte.

Naruto engoliu seco e assentiu, observando o amigo se afastar com o cálice de água nas mãos. Todos se viraram para o moreno, que seguia apenas olhando para frente. Logo foi a vez de Naruto de entrar. Respirando fundo, pediu: "Por favor, meu Deus, dê-me forças para realizar minhas tarefas corretamente e para que o padre Iruka e Sai tenham orgulho de mim" em seguida realizando o sinal da cruz e dando início a sua caminhada até o altar.

Procurou não cair na tentação de olhar para os lados, pois queria seguir o conselho de Sai de 'não encarar esse tipo de gente'. Contudo, uma estranha força fez com que sua cabeça se inclinasse levemente para a direita e seus olhos pousassem em um garoto de orbes ônix e olhar vazio e melancólico. Subitamente, as poucas memórias que Naruto possuía de um dia de neve vieram a sua mente. Inclinou sua cabeça um pouco mais para a direita, a fim de observar melhor aquela intrigante criatura, mas assustou-se quando percebeu que ele também o olhava, e intensamente. Imaginando estar hiper-corado, virou novamente a cabeça para frente e apressou um pouco o passo.

Mas Sasuke manteve seus olhos focados naquela figura loira que seguia em direção ao altar.

* * *

Eis o capítulo dois para vossas senhorias. Deliciem-se e deixem reviews senão vocês saem do coração do Itachi, sim?


	3. Chapter 3

**Título**: Peccatori.

**Autora:** Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta**: Gee Pancakes

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence **somente** ao Sasuke, que por sua vez já pertenceu ao Itachi, mas atualmente é restrito ao seu loirinho. O Itachi pertence a todas as boas almas que lerem isso aqui e deixarem reviews e a mim. O resto pertence ao Kishimoto.

* * *

_**This much I know is true**_

Isso, eu sei que é verdade.

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

Que Deus abençoou a estrada quebrada.

_**That led me straight to you**_

Que me guiou até você.

_Rascal Flatts – Bless the broken road_

* * *

Acompanhava cada passo daquele ser que lhe chamou a atenção. Sasuke olhava para o menino com a leve sensação de _deja vu_, embora não se lembrasse muito bem de ter visto qualquer garoto loiro de olhos daquela cor em algum lugar da cidade, logo, aquele coroinha só podia ser estrangeiro. Continuou observando-o até que desaparecesse de sua vista no momento em que, assim como fez seu antecessor, desapareceu por entre o pequeno vão que havia ao lado do altar. A igreja estava lotada e a missa já havia iniciado. O padre Iruka, um homem gentil e divertido, que Sasuke conhecera em seu aniversário de sete anos por intermédio de Kakashi, e que, mais tarde, foi seu professor de religião, subira ao altar com a Bíblia Sagrada em suas mãos. O Uchiha mais jovem não se interessava nem um pouco por religião, mas só Itachi – que era igualmente cético – e Kakashi sabiam disto. A família Uchiha era dogmática e extremamente religiosa, e os irmãos sabiam que não seria bom para sua imagem pública que a família possuísse seus dois principais membros taxados como 'hereges'.

Os olhos de Sasuke logo perceberam Orochimaru, que estava sentado em uma cadeira localizada ao fundo do altar, entre outras duas, ocupadas por Iruka e por Gai. De bispo, Orochimaru não tinha realmente nada. Possuía um rosto fino, magro e mal-cuidado, podendo inclusive ser classificado como de cor branca – literalmente. Seus cabelos negros seguiam até metade da costa. Vestia a típica roupa de bispo que era acostumado a usar quando freqüentava festas religiosas, etc. Percorrendo mais um pouco o local, logo o Uchiha mais jovem também percebeu a presença irritante de Sakura, bem como de Hyuuga Neji – um rapaz de mesma altura e idade de Sasuke, de cabelos castanhos e longos e de olhos de tonalidade próxima ao lilás –, com quem possuía certa rivalidade. A família Hyuuga era tão tradicional quanto os Uchiha, mas não tão popular, e Sasuke chegava a pensar que por causa disto era que Neji não lhe suportava. Mas a indiferença do garoto realmente não lhe abalava. Aprendera com Itachi a ser frio e calculista a maior parte do tempo.

- Aquiete-se, _otouto_ – sussurrou Itachi, que estava sentado à sua esquerda, impaciente – Estamos em uma igreja.

Sasuke limitou-se a olhar feio para o irmão. Já bastava o terem arrastado até ali, ainda era obrigado a ficar olhando para uma só direção. "Que irritante. Se ao menos o loirinho estivesse ali", pensou, fitando o altar. Do outro lado deste, Sai fazia os preparativos para alguns batizados que haveria. Ouvia-se perfeitamente dali o sermão de Iruka sobre honestidade e lealdade, uma sutil indireta típica dele, pensou o moreno. A maioria dos padres que seguia à risca a profissão não gostava de Orochimaru. Discretamente fitou Naruto, que possuía os dedos cruzados e o olhar fixo na parede.

- Naruto-kun, você está bem? Parece nervoso...

O loiro assentiu não muito certo se falara a verdade.

- Sai... Você sabe... Você sabe o nome daquele menino que está sentado logo no primeiro banco, ao lado de um outro, maior, de olheiras...

- Itachi-san e Sasuke-kun – respondeu automaticamente, sem encarar Naruto.

- Han?

- O de olheiras se chama Itachi e o menor ao seu lado chama-se Sasuke. São os filhos de Fugaku Uchiha, já falei dele para você – acrescentou com um sorriso, bem falso, ao ver Naruto.

Sim, Fugaku Uchiha. O tal cara mais influente do país, depois da Rainha, é claro. Então, aquele era o famoso Sasuke Uchiha... Por que Naruto tinha a vaga impressão de já tê-lo visto antes?

- Por quê? – Perguntou de repente.

- O quê?

- Por que o repentino interesse?

Naruto desviou o olhar.

- É que eu tenho a sensação de que já vi esse menino antes, só isso.

Sai continuou a olhar fixamente para Naruto, sério. Não era burro e já havia percebido a inclinação do loiro pelo Uchiha mais jovem. Não o condenava por isso, Sasuke era um rapaz atraente e tinha suas qualidades, ademais, Sai não estava em posição de julgar ninguém. Mas preocupava-se. Adquirira um carinho por Naruto que jamais tivera por outra pessoa, e temia que o amigo caísse no erro de se apaixonar por um Uchiha, mesmo porque ainda era novo demais e sua vida poderia estar comprometida a partir do momento em que aprofundasse sua inclinação e esta se tornasse uma obsessão, ou pior, amor.

- Vamos, temos de voltar ao altar para ajudar o padre Iruka – avisou, recebendo um leve aceno de cabeça por parte de Naruto.

* * *

Iruka já havia mudado o tema de seu sermão para Dedicação à Fé. Normalmente, uma missa duraria de quarenta e cinco minutos, a, no máximo, uma hora e meia, mas tratando-se do bispo Orochimaru, era necessário que seus caprichos fossem realizados. Exigiu que a missa tivesse duração de, no mínimo, duas horas e que o padre abordasse temas sérios e temas que fossem capazes de orientar aos fiéis, mas principalmente à juventude cristã. Assistia com um olhar de aprovação ao sermão. Sai e Naruto encontravam-se parados ao lado da cadeira de Gai. O moreno, discretamente, cochichou para o loiro:

- Agora Orochimaru vai fazer um pequeno sermão. Na realidade, não tão pequeno. Os sermões dele são entediantes.

Apesar de assentir, Naruto não prestou realmente muita atenção no que o amigo disse. Estava ocupado demais trocando olhares com o jovem Uchiha para preocupar-se com o sermão de Orochimaru. Aprofundara-se naquele olhar enigmático. Era como se o garoto estivesse tentando lhe dizer algo. De vez em quando, Naruto se via obrigado a desviar o olhar, pela intensidade com que o outro o mirava. Enquanto o loiro e o Uchiha mantinham-se entretidos, Orochimaru tomara o lugar de Iruka em frente à Bíblia, enquanto o outro se sentara a fim de descansar um pouco. O bispo encarava os fiéis, sério. E lançou um recatado olhar para Naruto.

- Boa noite, servos de Deus – disse em tom grave – agradeço a realização desta missa em homenagem ao aniversário de minha entrada para nosso ilustríssimo clero católico, mas não pretendo ficar aqui somente para fazer agradecimentos. Farei um sermão que espero que seja profundamente absorvido por vocês, pois diz respeito ao futuro da moral cristã e à salvação de nossa Santa Igreja. Baseei-me em situações recentes, das quais muitos de vocês devem ter consciência. Semana passada, dois homens foram pegos cometendo um ato demoníaco: a noiva de um encontrou seu futuro marido beijando o melhor amigo.

Um murmurinho invadiu a igreja. Sasuke lançou um olhar molesto para o bispo. "Hipócrita", pensou.

- Sim, assombroso – Continuou – No momento, essas duas almas diabólicas ardem no inferno e o demônio encarrega-se de torturá-los por seu pecado. Sim, pecado. Pessoas como estes dois jamais herdarão o reino de Deus, pois são desgarrados, são hereges e merecem mais do que a morte. Tal prática constitui um pecado abominável aos olhos de Deus, daqueles que a Igreja classifica como "pecados que clamam a Deus por vingança". Temos, por exemplo, o trágico fim das cidades de Sodoma e Gomorra, culpa desse tipo de gente. A própria Bíblia Sagrada diz: "Aquele que pecar com um homem como se fosse mulher, ambos cometem coisa execranda e sejam punidos de morte; o seu sangue caia sobre eles" – acrescentou, tendo como resposta o silêncio absoluto.

Naruto sentiu um agudo frio na barriga, resultado de tudo o que Orochimaru dissera. Era o oposto ao que Sai lhe havia dito e era cruel, muito cruel. O loiro arriscou um olhar para o amigo a seu lado e percebeu uma profunda tristeza em seu olhar. Os padres Gai e Iruka também não pareciam muito satisfeitos com aquele sermão. Tornando a olhar para Sasuke, percebeu em seus olhos o desprezo direcionado ao bispo, assim como fazia o homem ao seu lado, só que este era bem mais sutil e de difícil percepção que o menor.

- Portanto, queridos e abençoados cristãos aqui presentes... Sempre, sempre que for por vocês presenciada demonstração de tão abominável prática, não hesitem em denunciar à Igreja, pois ela saberá aonde encaminhar esses pecadores – Completou e em seguida agradeceu – Que Deus esteja em seus espíritos.

Orochimaru tomou novamente seu lugar enquanto Iruka levantou-se, com o olhar um tanto irritado. Geralmente, costumava evitar alguns temas para usar como sermão, pois mesmo sendo membro do clero, considerava as punições para heresia demasiadamente exageradas. Daria, então, a missa por encerrada e logo o jantar complementar a missa, reservado apenas para as famílias Hatake, Haruno, Hyuuga e Uchiha, e membros da igreja, teria início.

* * *

Naruto caminhava pelos jardins, profundamente incomodado, com Sai ao seu lado. Nenhum dos amigos trocara uma palavra sequer após o sermão de Orochimaru e o clima estava pesado. Pudera, mesmo sendo novato ali, o loiro tinha a certeza de que o bispo havia sido extremista demais para um sermão em missas daquele tipo. Naruto tinha algumas suspeitas sobre o comportamento de Sai durante o sermão, mas temia ofender de algum modo seu amigo. Opostos aos coroinhas, vinham caminhando Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha. Naruto assustou-se por ter o alvo de suas atenções se aproximando tão depressa e, discretamente, cutucou Sai, que levantou a cabeça e assustou-se ao deparar-se com os dois, já a sua frente.

- Sai-kun, boa noite. Que prazer revê-lo – cumprimentou Itachi, com um pequeno sorriso.

Se não estivesse tão escuro, Naruto poderia jurar que vira o amigo corar levemente. Mas sua expressão não se alterou.

- Boa noite, Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun. Como têm passado? - Disse no tom desprovido de emoções, o habitual.

- Oh, perfeitamente bem, mas lamento você não ter aparecido lá na mansão esta semana. Kakashi perguntou por você – Respondeu Itachi, enquanto Sasuke apenas acenava de leve com a cabeça. O Uchiha maior lançou um olhar furtivo a Naruto, como se perguntasse quem era o menino.

- Ah sim – acrescentou Sai, sem ter tempo de explicar o porquê de sua ausência –, perdoem-me, esse aqui é o Naruto-kun. Ele é novo aqui. Hoje foi a primeira missa em que teve a honra de participar.

- Encantado – disse o Uchiha mais velho estendendo a mão para o loiro, que timidamente retribuiu o gesto e olhou de relance para Sasuke, que o observava – Só receio dizer que foi um grande azar ter como primeira missa uma na qual o bispo Orochimaru esteja presente – comentou baixinho, recebendo um risinho de Naruto.

Sai percebera também o interesse de Sasuke por seu amigo, o que lhe deixou mais alerta do que antes. Sabia que aqueles dois não estavam ali à toa. Mas ante a presença de Itachi, não havia muito que conseguisse fazer.

- Perdão, Sai, poderia me acompanhar até o refeitório? Gostaria que falasse com meu pai, ele andou perguntando por você.

O moreno então teve a confirmação da suspeita de que aquele encontro não ocorrera por obra do acaso e que ambos os Uchiha o haviam planejado, cada um com seus próprios objetivos. Mas, misteriosamente desprovido de seu poder de contrariar, concordou.

- Volto logo, Naruto-kun – disse.

- Ta – assentiu Naruto, observando enquanto seu amigo e o Uchiha mais velho se afastavam em direção ao refeitório. Foi então que lembrara que Sasuke ainda estava ali, a sua frente, olhando-o com aquela expressão séria.

Seu rosto esquentou. Aquilo fora premeditado? Por que Sasuke não parava de olhar? Por que se sentia confortável e desconfortável ao mesmo tempo? Sequer conhecia o menino!

- Naruto, é? O que está achando da paróquia? – Perguntou. Era a primeira vez que o loiro ouvia a voz de Sasuke e, por Deus, era linda!

- Ah, sim... er... – confirmou, olhando para seus pés. Pronto! Todas as boas maneiras que Sai lhe ensinar foram por água abaixo – É bonita... Todos são legais...

- De onde vem?

- Quê? – Perguntou um tanto desorientado.

- Perguntei de onde você vem, usuratonkachi – repetiu secamente, fazendo com que Naruto inflasse as bochechas de maneira infantil.

- Teme! Eu não sou usuratonkachi! – Reclamou, cerrando o punho.

- Hmfp – sorriu sarcástico – então ta, dobe.

- Como é que é??? – Gritou escandalosamente. "Ahhh, ele pode até ser bonito, mas é muito irritante!" Pensou, olhando furioso para Sasuke. Mas, ainda sim, por algum motivo, estava feliz e mais relaxado. Afinal, conseguira falar com o moreno.

Não muito longe dali, Sai e Itachi ainda seguiam para o refeitório. Ou pelo menos era o que pensava Sai.

Caminhava em silêncio, às vezes olhando de relance para o maior. Sim, Itachi era mais alto e o coroinha, que não era o que se pode chamar de baixo, passava apenas um pouco de seus ombros. Pensava em quanto tempo conhecia o Uchiha... Desde muito. Tinha seis anos quando se viram pela primeira vez. Sai fora adotado pelo padre Iruka e, desde lá, demonstrava ser uma criança séria e fria, que Itachi brincava dizendo que influenciara seu precioso otouto a se tornar um adolescente sério e frio. O que era um ultraje, pois Sasuke, apesar de andar muito ao lado de Sai em sua infância, dizia sempre querer seguir os passos de seu aniki. O discurso mudou quando ele completou doze anos, embora o coroinha desconfiasse que fosse apenas por conta do menor não querer mais ser comparado ao maior. Foi então que Itachi cessou os passos. Sai pôs-se a observar os arredores e constatou que fora pego em uma emboscada. Não estavam nem um pouco próximos do refeitório, e sim em um canto mal freqüentado, atrás dos dormitórios. Por Deus, como não notara antes?

- Itachi-san... – disse tentando parecer nervoso. Sabia muito bem o que viria a seguir e, por mais que tentasse negar, ansiava por aquilo.

- Chame-me de Itachi, como sempre faz. Não há ninguém aqui por perto, e Naruto-kun ficará um bom tempo entretido discutindo com Sasuke.

Oh. Discutir: a forma de demonstrar carinho do irmãozinho de Itachi. Que clássico.

- Não podemos. Não aqui – disse sério, afastando-se do Uchiha maior.

- Por que não?

- Estamos em um evento que homenageia Orochimaru, Itachi. Conhece-o muito bem.

- Ora, pensei que você gostasse de correr riscos.

- Não me importaria se somente eu estivesse envolvido – comentou em tom baixo, mas perfeitamente audível para Itachi, que sorriu.

O moreno, em um gesto rápido, puxou o outro para mais perto de si, afagando-o em um forte e terno abraço. Sai amava quando ele fazia aquilo, motivo para adotar alguns comportamentos atípicos de sua personalidade.

- Sabe... Eu só continuo a fazer isso por que é você. Suas ceninhas são encantadoras – sussurrou no ouvido do menor.

- Ora, que bom saber que você tem um ponto fraco tão óbvio. Posso me aproveitar disto mais tarde – retrucou em um sussurro, dando uma leve lambida na bochecha do outro.

- Adoro quando você muda de atitude rápido assim – sibilou com os lábios já próximos aos de Sai – torna as coisas mais excitantes.

Itachi acabou com a pouca distância que havia entre sua boca e a de seu amante, beijando-o. Desde o principio, o beijo não tinha nada de inocente. Itachi logo introduziu sua língua na boca do outro, que não aceitou o domínio e também se pôs a mover a sua, culminando em uma 'batalha' para ver quem teria o controle do beijo. Itachi, tendo o tamanho como vantagem, puxou Sai para mais perto ainda, exterminando qualquer distância entre seus corpos, por menor que esta fosse. Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos, separaram-se para tomar ar. Sai propôs retornarem ao refeitório, pois se dessem pela falta do Uchiha maior e resolvessem procura-lo, poderia ser um risco encontrá-lo a sós com Sai naquele local impróprio.

- Você sabe o risco que corremos aqui, não sabe? – Perguntou, enquanto caminhavam de volta para a pequena trilha dos jardins.

- Sei – o outro respondeu tornando a pôr sua máscara de frieza, a qual só era tirada quando o Uchiha estava com seu irmãozinho ou a sós com Sai, mas naquela altura, já havia outras pessoas pelos arredores. O menor lançou-lhe uma mirada sem emoção e tornou a perguntar:

- O que Sasuke quer com Naruto?

- Perdão?

- Não se faça de bobo, Itachi. Sasuke está interessado em Naruto. O que ele quer?

- Receio que deva fazer essa pergunta a meu _otouto_ e não a mim.

Sai cessou os passos e, ao perceber o ato, Itachi virou para averiguar o porquê de tê-lo feito.

- Ele pode ser seu irmão. Mas se magoar, nem que seja somente um pouco, os sentimentos de Naruto, eu não irei perdoá-lo.

O primogênito dos Uchihas manteve os olhos fixos em Sai, que estava bastante sério. Arqueou a sobrancelha e disse, com um mesclado de irritação e ciúmes:

- Naruto-kun, apesar de ser novato aqui, parece ter ganhado um lugar muito especial em seu coração, não?

- Naruto-kun é uma pessoa que eu não suportaria ver magoada, Itachi – respondeu em tom áspero. Itachi e Sai ficaram encarando-se por algum tempo.

- Muito bem então – disse o Uchiha tomando a direção oposta à que antes os dois iam – nos veremos mais tarde – completou, retirando-se em passos rápidos.

Sai fechou os olhos e suspirou. Sempre, sempre ele resolvia ter crises de ciúmes em horas impróprias. Mas como explicar para Itachi que não amava Naruto da mesma forma que a ele? Que Naruto era uma pessoa que Sai sabia ser especial, mas não era aquele por quem estava realmente apaixonado, e que este era Itachi?

Itachi era mesmo um idiota. Um idiota de primeira.

Mas um idiota a quem Sai amava.

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto estavam ainda discutindo. Ou melhor, Naruto estava. Os dois caminhavam pelos jardins, Sasuke com as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar perdido e Naruto tagarelando ofensas para o maior, que às vezes rebatia, reiniciando o ciclo de insultos do loiro. Insultos estes, bem engraçados na opinião do Uchiha. Eram coisas como: "seu grande idiota", "prepotente", "chato", "'teme'", às vezes caindo no "infantil, bobo e feio".

- usurat... – pretendeu dizer, mas foi interrompido por um sibilo atrás deles.

Enojado, Sasuke virou-se para se deparar com seu padrinho.

- Sasuke-san, como vai?

O moreno apenas grunhiu um 'ótimo' e virou a cabeça. Naruto o observava curioso e amuado ao mesmo tempo, pois desde que o viu pela primeira vez, Orochimaru lhe causou profundo medo.

O bispo dirigiu seu olhar ao loiro, que se encolheu ao lado do Uchiha.

- Naruto-kun, não é? O padre Iruka me falou da sua pessoa. Um rapaz valioso, ele disse. Só espero que saiba fazer as escolhas corretas – sorriu falsamente.

Sasuke, já muito irritado com aquela 'insolência', pôs-se a frente de Naruto.

- Orochimaru-sama, perdoe-nos a falta de modos, mas receio que Naruto e eu tenhamos de encerrar nossa _agradável_ conversa. Itachi e Sai nos aguardam no refeitório.

- Como queira, Sasuke-san – disse o bispo, com um sorriso enigmático no rosto – cuide bem do Naruto-kun. Adeus.

Sasuke apressou-se em puxar Naruto pelo pulso e rápido afastar-se daquela presença horrível de seu padrinho. O simples fato de o Uchiha ter tocado a sua pele fez Naruto sentir calafrios e seu coração quase saltar de seu peito.

Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

* * *

Sei lá, esse capítulo me pareceu um tanto corrido, mas taí XD Valeu mesmo pelas reviews, elas me inspiram *---* E foi mal se eu não respondi, é que ando meio sem tempo... Mas as desse capítulo eu prometo responder.

**Nota da beta: **Após certa confusão, aqui está o Capítulo 3 betado. Espero que vocês apreciem-no como eu o apreciei – assim como toda a fic. Ah, e me desculpem a demora. Mas... Vocês não perdem por esperar! xD Eu e Izumi agradecemos pelas reviews, e aguardamos mais. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Título**: Peccatori.

**Autora:** Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta**: Gee Pancakes

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Essa é a história de um pobre aspirante a coroinha e de um jovem de uma família influente. A moral, a religião, o status social e o passado os separam, mas ao menos uma coisa eles tem em comum. E isso faz toda a diferença. UA, Sasunaru, Itasai, leve angst, lemon.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence **somente** ao Sasuke, que por sua vez já pertenceu ao Itachi, mas atualmente é restrito ao seu loirinho. O Itachi pertence a todas as boas almas que lerem isso aqui e deixarem reviews e a mim. O resto pertence ao Kishimoto.

_Aviso: esse capítulo contém lemon!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_**No**_

Não

_**You'll never be alone**_

Você nunca estará sozinho

_**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars**_

Quando a escuridão vier, iluminarei a noite com estrelas.

_**Hear my whispers in the dark**_

Ouça meus sussurros no escuro.

_Skillet – Whispers in the dark_

_

* * *

_

Nevou durante a noite inteira.

Princípio de inverno era sempre assim: às vezes chovia uma semana sem parar, às vezes o frio era acompanhado apenas pelo sol e às vezes nevava a ponto de se achar que nunca mais haveria nada além da imensidão branca. Quanto a Naruto, neste frio dia, já estava de pé, e ainda era pouco mais que sete da manhã. Pensou que podia estar aproveitando o sono mais um pouco, assim como faziam seus colegas, afinal, não era todo dia que tinham tal oportunidade. Sempre que nevava demais durante a noite, a missa da manhã era cancelada.

Já completara o primeiro mês de Naruto na paróquia, mês este mais movimentado do que vários anos de sua vida juntos. Conhecera desde ótimas até assustadoras pessoas. Desde o dia da missa em homenagem ao bispo Orochimaru, nunca mais o vira, apenas ouvira alguns comentários por parte de Sai e Iruka a seu respeito. Quanto a Sasuke, desde aquele dia ele e Naruto já haviam criado certo elo. Em suas horas de folga, o loiro freqüentemente recebia a visita do Uchiha e ambos costumavam passear pela cidade. O coroinha era grato ao amigo pelo fato de ele ter apresentado o que, em sua opinião, era o melhor lugar do mundo: Ichikaru Ramen, um pequeno restaurante especializado naquela divina comida, o ramen. Apesar de Sasuke não gostar de ramen, tinha a boa vontade de às vezes acompanhar Naruto até lá. Também costumavam passar o tempo conversando no bosque próximo à cidade quando o clima lhes permitia.

Ambos os meninos eram, de fato, quando o assunto era opinião, o oposto um do outro: Sasuke preferia o inverno, verduras – especialmente tomate -, era quieto e pouco falava, não gostando da companhia das pessoas – com a exceção de Naruto. Já este, era a favor do verão, ramen, era efusivo e adorava fazer novas amizades. Mas, embora possuíssem interesses distintos, sentiam-se melhor um na companhia do outro, mesmo que passassem a maior parte do tempo discutindo e, às vezes, chegando até a trocar socos. Mas havia muito mais de Sasuke que Naruto queria saber. Remoía-se de curiosidade por saber por que o Uchiha mais novo sempre mudava o assunto quando este chegava ao seu padrinho, ou porque ele preferia estar na igreja ou fora da cidade, mesmo dizendo que não acreditava em Deus, do que em sua própria casa ou proximidades.

O loirinho preferiu não sair para caminhar nos jardins como de costume, pois fazia um frio desgraçado ali fora. O quarto que dividia com seus colegas estava silencioso, iluminado pelo fraco feixe de luz que ultrapassava a cortina, e Naruto começou a sentir-se entediado. No anexo onde ficava seu dormitório, também ficava uma pequena biblioteca com livros religiosos, além do vestiário. Resolvera, então, distrair-se com alguns livros (graças a Sai, sua pouca habilidade de leitura estava bem melhor). E, bem ali estava ele lendo a bíblia, sentado em uma poltrona que ficava de costas para uma imensa janela por onde a luz solar, ainda um pouco obscurecida pelas densas nuvens cinzentas, penetrava.

Foi então que um pequeno ruído de algo batendo no vidro tirou-lhe a concentração. Descansou a bíblia sobre a mesinha ao lado da poltrona e rumou à janela, cautelosamente, espiando para fora.

- Sasuke! – surpreendeu-se, olhando para todos os lados para certificar-se de que ninguém vira o moreno, que sinalizava para que o loiro descesse.

Naruto sinalizou com as mãos para que Sasuke aguardasse e correu para o quarto, à procura de um casaco bem grosso. Achou um de Sai que estava pendurado atrás da porta e pegou aquele mesmo. Desceu eufórico, afinal, não era sempre que Sasuke se dispunha a aparecer às sete da manhã de um dia congelante. E a estar ao lado do moreno era, de fato, a melhor coisa para o loirinho desde que o conhecera.

- Você é louco? O que faz aqui essa hora? – Inquiriu, abrindo a porta com cuidado.

- Vim fazer uma visita – respondeu dando de ombros – E nem é tão cedo assim...

- São sete e meia da manhã, teme! Você tem sorte de eu estar acordado.

- Eu sabia que estaria acordado, por isso que vim – disse baixinho, quase em um sussurro, fazendo com que Naruto enrubescesse consideravelmente - Vem, vou te mostrar uma coisa – estendeu-lhe a mão.

Naruto, mesmo que um tanto receoso de desaparecer tão cedo, aceitou. Tocou às mãos de Sasuke – que estavam geladas, por sinal - e deixou-se guiar pelo Uchiha. Caminharam pelas ruas desertas da capital com a neve caindo sobre suas cabeças. Chegaram, então, ao que costumava ser um campo onde no verão, dizia Sai, as crianças adoravam brincar e as famílias reuniam-se para almoçar ao ar livre. Agora, ali havia apenas neve e mais neve.

- Espera aqui – ordenou Sasuke, recebendo um leve aceno positivo por parte de Naruto.

O loiro estava demasiado curioso para saber por que diabos Sasuke o levara até ali. Se ainda fosse na semana anterior, quando havia umas poucas flores para se admirar e o tempo estava mais agradável, pensaria que Sasuke estava apenas mostrando-lhe mais uma parte da grande cidade. Mas não via sentido em ver um campo coberto pela neve em meio a uma cidade também coberta pela neve. Aliás, nem gostava tanto de neve.

Foi então que sentiu algo se chocando contra sua cabeça e, por reflexo, virou-se rapidamente, massageando o local. Viu Sasuke sorrindo zombeteiramente detrás de uma árvore.

- É a vingança por aquele dia.

Ainda massageando o local atingido, Naruto foi, aos poucos, lembrando do dia a que Sasuke se referia. Sorriu regorjeando-se por ter conseguido atirar Sasuke no lago do bosque que costumavam freqüentar. Vira o amigo admirar distraidamente a água e não conseguira resistir à tentação de aprontar com ele. O resultado foi um Sasuke encharcado tremendo de frio.

Mas, mesmo que tivesse a consciência de ter iniciado aquilo, o loiro não deixaria que o amigo virasse o jogo a seu favor.

- TEMEEEE!!!!!!! – Berrou, juntando um punhado de neve e correndo na direção do amigo – VOCÊ ME PAAAAGA!!!!!

- Me pega primeiro, usuratonkachi! – provocou.

- EU TE PEGO MESMO! – Continuou a berrar, correndo na direção de Sasuke, que se mantinha a atirar várias bolas de neve em sua direção e o loiro procurava revidar, embora fosse bastante complicado.

Quando então, Sasuke percebeu que Naruto já estava próximo o suficiente, correu. O loiro manteve a tática de correr e atirar, ignorando as lições de abaixar, escavar e jogar que Chouji lhe ensinara no orfanato.

- Volta aqui, temeeee! Quando eu te pegar, eu vou meter essa neve pela tua goela abaixo!

Mas Sasuke desapareceu por entre as árvores e, sem perceber, Naruto o seguiu, caindo perfeitamente em sua armadilha. Caminhava com cuidado agora que perdera o Uchiha de vista, pois não fazia idéia de onde ele poderia estar. Sentira uma presença ali, mas não pôde detectar exatamente onde. O suspense lhe causava calafrios. Cessou os passos, realmente amuado.

- Sasuke...

Silêncio.

- Sasuke, eu me rendo! Aparece.

Silêncio novamente.

- É sério! Eu não to mais brincando, aparece logo! – apelou, assustado o bastante para recuar dois passos e encostar-se a algo. Então sentiu um ar quente próximo ao seu ouvido esquerdo e petrificou-se.

- Te peguei.

Naruto foi arremessado ao chão coberto de neve e um punhado da mesma caiu sobre seu rosto. Ao levantar a cabeça, deparou-se com Sasuke sorrindo sadicamente.

- Parece que venci a batalha, usuratonkachi. Você não é páreo para mim!

- Bah... Cala a boca e me ajuda a levantar – resmungou, estendendo a mão para o moreno que, inocentemente, aceitou.

A cena seguinte foi um tanto clichê quando o assunto envolve neve e guerras, mas incrivelmente nem fora cogitada pelo Uchiha mais jovem: Naruto usou de toda sua força para levar Sasuke ao chão, e o moreno caiu ao seu lado, de cara na gelada neve. O loiro ria com gosto da desgraça alheia.

- Maldito... – grunhiu Sasuke, condenando-se por ter sido tão idiota de cair em um truque ultrapassado daqueles.

Procurando vingança, o Uchiha jogou-se sobre Naruto e pôs-se a aplicar sua arma secreta: cócegas. Naruto agora lutava contra o amigo, no âmbito de tomar as rédeas da situação. Ambos rolaram pela neve e houve momentos alternados de controle, onde Naruto tinha a chance de encher o amigo de cócegas e vice-versa. Riam com gosto, ameaçando um ao outro quando possível.

Algum tempo depois finalmente cansaram e, ofegantes, deram-se conta da situação: Sasuke estava sentado sobre o abdômen de Naruto que se encontrava estirado no chão. Ambos tinham as bochechas tingidas com um tom rosa visível e nenhum dos dois sentia frio. Pelo contrário: estava quente, muito quente.

Quente até demais.

Inconscientemente, Naruto guiou suas mãos até a cabeça de Sasuke e puxou-o para perto de si. O amigo não ofereceu resistência alguma. Sasuke tomou as mãos de Naruto e as prendeu com uma das suas, deixando a outra livre para delinear carinhosamente o rosto do loiro. Com o polegar, tocou-lhe os lábios, entreabrindo-os com cuidado. O coração de Naruto acelerou e um estranho formigamento percorreu seu corpo e percebeu que suava frio. Sua respiração tornou-se mais agitada à medida que via os perfeitos lábios de Sasuke mais próximos.

E então, um choque percorreu toda a extensão da espinha do coroinha: Sasuke unira seus lábios em um cálido e demorado selinho. Naruto teve uma forte e agradável sensação de leveza no corpo e relaxamento dos músculos. Aquilo não lhe parecia errado, como dizia Orochimaru. Era bom, era deleitoso. Era quase como se fosse o próprio paraíso – e era apenas um simples selinho.

Sasuke separou, apenas por uns poucos centímetros, seus lábios dos do amigo, a fim de recuperar um pouco de ar. Não era seu primeiro beijo, nem o mais inocente, mas era muito diferente dos alguns que já tivera. E, ao julgar pelo semblante de Naruto, era seu primeiro beijo. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de ambos os meninos. Mantendo as mãos do loiro presas, Sasuke tomou novamente os lábios de Naruto, dessa vez, com mais lascívia. O loiro pôde sentir a úmida e quente língua do amigo entrar com cuidado em sua boca e com sua própria língua, tocou a dele, tornando aquilo tudo uma "dança" estranha. Enquanto isso, as mãos do Uchiha adentravam o casaco do amigo.

E então, Sasuke interrompeu o beijo.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Naruto, frustrado com a interrupção.

O moreno pôs uma mão em um dos bolsos internos do casaco que Naruto usava e de lá tirou um pedaço de papel amassado. Ainda sentado sobre o loiro, abriu e pôs-se a ler em silêncio. Curioso, Naruto inclinou-se para frente, deixando Sasuke sentado sobre suas pernas, e acompanhou a leitura do bilhete que dizia:

_Encontre-me as oito no depósito do bairro. _

_MS._

- MS? – Perguntou Naruto – Quem é MS?

Sasuke encarou-o descrente.

- Creio que você deveria saber, afinal, estava em seu casaco – acusou, com a voz carregada de ciúmes.

- Não, esse casaco não é meu! É do Sai! – Defendeu-se rapidamente ao notar a irritação do Uchiha.

- Sai? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Você chegou e eu não tive tempo de procurar um, então peguei o primeiro que vi – Disse, dando de ombros.

Sasuke levou a mão à boca e deu um leve sorriso. Oh sim, supunha que era algo bastante secreto pro seu gosto.

- O quê? – Indagou Naruto curioso – O que foi?

- Que horas são?

- Devem ser umas nove, por quê?

- Você ficou curioso? – Perguntou, fazendo-se de inocente.

Naruto queria negar, mas não conseguiria. Sabia que Sai tinha seus próprios assuntos e que não deveria intrometer-se, mas tremenda era sua curiosidade que não resistiu e assentiu.

- Ótimo! – Exclamou o Uchiha, satisfeito – então vamos. Acho que sei aonde é esse depósito.

* * *

Não era um local arrojado, pois se tratava de um estabelecimento há muito abandonado, de estrutura toda em madeira já apodrecida. As vidraças que não estavam quebradas viam-se cobertas pela poeira. Dentro também não era muito diferente: havia alguns punhados de feno espalhados pelo chão ou formando consideráveis montes. Havia algumas frestas entre as madeiras das paredes e portas por onde a luz do sol penetrava. Sai estava parado, apoiado em uma das paredes, com os braços cruzados. Seu olhar vago dirigiu-se para a porta sendo aberta.

- Você demorou – sentenciou o coroinha.

- Precisei despistar alguns elementos – respondeu Itachi, retirando o sobretudo negro que trajava – Faz tempo que está aqui?

- Não, na verdade, cheguei há apenas cinco minutos.

- Então não tem por que reclamar.

- Eu sei.

Itachi sorriu. Sai adorava montar ceninhas típicas de noivas ou esposas, mesmo que não conseguisse levar adiante por muito tempo. Era aquilo e muito mais que lhe encantava no garoto.

- Então, por que me chamou aqui?

- Ora, pensei que soubesse o porquê... – disse sugestivamente, aproximando-se do menor – Afinal, é algo que ambos desejamos, não?

- Não faço idéia do que seja.

"Brincando comigo, eh?" Pensou o Uchiha "Ok, vou entrar no seu joguinho".

- Então farei com que se lembre – sussurrou, puxando Sai para um lúbrico beijo.

Sua língua entrou na boca do menor sem qualquer permissão, movendo-se por todos os cantos e arrancando-lhe um profundo mesclado de gemido e suspiro. As mãos do Uchiha livraram-se do casaco que o outro usava e percorreram a extensão de suas costas por cima da blusa de lã negra e logo em seguida retirando-a também, mas deparando-se com mais uma camada de roupa.

- Sabe que eu detesto o inverno – comentou, separando apenas um centímetro suas bocas – porque é mais difícil alcançar sua pele.

Sai sorriu, não muito sinceramente, pois àquele ponto seu corpo já estava quente demais, implorando por mais carícias de Itachi e o coroinha odiava quando o amante interrompia suas sessões de beijos e amassos para tecer algum comentário idiota. Apressando-se em facilitar o trabalho de Itachi, retirou as duas camadas de blusa que ainda tinha, ficando com o tórax desnudo por completo.

- Melhorou?

- Muito.

Itachi percorreu com as mãos as costas de Sai, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe dava umas mordiscadas fortes o suficiente para deixar marcas no pescoço do menor. O corpo de Sai arrepiava-se com o toque do amante, que agora traçava alguns caminhos com as unhas ainda em suas costas. Certamente mais tarde seria difícil de esconder tais arranhões. O Uchiha foi descendo a boca, depositando beijos por onde passava até chegar aos mamilos já excitados do coroinha – e, com gosto, abocanhou-os, ora lambendo-os, ora dando leve mordidas. E assim, foi arrancando gemidos cada vez mais sensuais do amante.

- I...Ta...Chi... – sibilou.

O moreno sorriu com gosto. Adorava ver Sai entregue e submisso daquela maneira, pois se sentia muito mais excitado, além de, claro, toda a tensão do momento e a expectativa de que ninguém os descobrisse.

Desceu um pouco mais, até o 'cós' da calça do amante e viu que ali já havia certa agitação. Então, Itachi livrou-se daquele empecilho o mais rápido que pôde, afinal, eles não tinham todo tempo do mundo, pois os amantes ainda corriam os riscos de seus atos. Porém, mesmo com toda a pressa, Itachi pôs-se a admirar por um momento o membro rígido e o corpo como um todo do garoto à sua frente. Quanto a Sai, estava bastante corado, por conta do quão extasiado estava. Sentia que quase todo seu sangue estava concentrado ali embaixo e que a sanidade já lhe abandonara havia muito. Um choque percorreu-lhe o corpo quando sentiu a língua úmida de Itachi acariciar seu membro, fazendo os mais diversos movimentos.

- Ahhh – suspirou, incentivando o Uchiha com carícias em seus cabelos – Isso... – A cada movimento novo, extasiava-se mais e pensou que não resistiria.

Mas aí, Itachi cessou.

Sádico de sobrenome, não permitiria que Sai se rendesse com tanta facilidade. Não pelo menos até cumprir seu propósito: possuí-lo.

Virou-o de costas, fazendo com que se apoiasse no chão com as mãos e os joelhos, em 'posição de quatro' e dispôs-se atrás dele. Levou dois dedos à boca do menor e ele, de maneira obediente, começou a lambê-los, deixando o máximo de saliva que pôde e, Itachi abriu bem as nádegas de seu amante para logo introduzir de uma vez dois dedos o que arrancou um grito não muito alto, mas perfeitamente audível, do menor. Começou a fazer movimentos circulares, a fim de dilatar ao máximo aquele orifício. Sai, por sua vez, gemia coisas incoerentes e impossíveis de se entender. Em seu rosto, pintara-se um tom próximo do escarlate.

- Itachi... Por favor... Apresse-se... – Implorou, arrancando um impúdico sorriso do maior, que, dessa vez, pareceu acatar o pedido.

Posicionou seu pênis, já ereto, na direção da entrada de seu amante e penetrou-o de uma só vez, com força.

Sai gritou. Muito.

Apenas duas gotinhas de lágrimas – uma de cada lado do olho – escorreram por seu rosto, mas sua expressão era de muita dor. Para acalmá-lo, Itachi abraçou-o e beijava suas costas carinhosamente, enquanto aguardava que o corpo do outro se acostumasse com o intruso.

- C-Continua... – Pediu.

Se havia outra coisa que Itachi amava em Sai, era essa determinação de ir até o fim com alguma coisa – que chegava a lembrar a de seu _otouto_.

Iniciou lentos movimentos de vai e vem, mas que depois tiveram a velocidade aumentada e, à medida que isso acontecia, a dor que tomara conta do corpo de Sai se tornara puro prazer.

- Ahhh Itachii... Sim... Assim... Mais rápido... – Murmurava.

E Itachi aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade, penetrando cada vez mais fundo, aumentando a fricção entre os corpos e culminando no orgasmo do menor, seguido pelo seu próprio.

- SAAAAAAAAAAAAI! – Ouviram. Ambos os amantes empalideceram e olharam mortificados para o local de onde a voz provinha.

* * *

Ali fora, antes espiando por uma fresta que dava acesso a ângulos exclusivos, havia um Naruto com lágrimas nos olhos e um Sasuke pálido, de respiração acelerada.

_Corriam empolgados, com a curiosidade consumindo-lhes dos pés à cabeça. Iam o mais rápido que conseguiam, mas a neve acumulada no chão não ajudava em nada. Sasuke ia a frente, gritando para que Naruto fosse mais competente e o acompanhasse. O loiro protestava, amaldiçoando Sasuke e a neve. Ao chegarem a uma rua deserta, onde havia apenas casas caindo aos pedaços e, ao fim, uma enorme, mas acabada, estrutura de madeira, Sasuke sinalizou com o dedo para que Naruto fizesse o máximo de silêncio possível. Olhou para um par de pegadas na neve que caiam diretamente no depósito e acreditou que tinha acertado o local afinal. _

_Para não levantar suspeita, caso quem ali estivesse resolvesse sair, chamou Naruto para que chegassem por detrás do depósito._

_Caminhando lentamente, aproximaram-se de uma fresta pequena demais para que os dois olhassem ao mesmo tempo, então sinalizou para que Naruto se posicionasse em frente à outra fresta, a um metro e meio de distância. _

_E o que viram foi realmente macabro para suas expectativas. _

_Pôde-se ver que o Uchiha mais jovem perdeu completamente a pouca cor que tinha em seu rosto ao ver seu aniki com a boca em um ponto baixo de uma outra pessoa que não podia ver o rosto. _

_Mas Naruto podia. _

_Olhou para Sasuke, sua boca abria e fechava, mas som algum saía dela. Sasuke receosamente, pela expressão de Naruto, deduziu que a pessoa fosse Sai. Engoliu seco e tornou a observar. Agora, Itachi estava posicionado em frente a um Sai virado de costas e parecia que lhe dava alguma coisa na boca – que os meninos logo descobriram ser seus dedos._

_Naruto tornou a olhar para Sasuke, com uma mescla de confusão e nojo no rosto, mas o Uchiha menor mantinha-se bastante entretido assistindo então logo voltou à atenção para aquela estranha cena. _

_Mas em má hora._

_Presenciou perfeitamente o momento em que Itachi impulsionava-se para frente e introduzia por completo suas 'partes de baixo' em Sai e afligiu-se ao ouvir o agudo grito do amigo. Sasuke olhou para Naruto, que estava prestes a interromper aquilo tudo. Então, jogou-se sobre o loirinho, impedindo-o de fazer aquilo. _

_- Me larga, Sasuke-teme! Sai está sofrendo – disse com lágrimas nos olhos. _

_- Espera aí, dobe!Presta atenção nisso! – Apontou com a cabeça para o local de onde agora provinham gemidos muito estranhos que fizeram Naruto corar. Ouvia-se Sai implorando por maior velocidade e aprovando aquilo tudo, o que confundiu mais a cabecinha de quatorze muitos inocentes anos de Naruto. _

_Mas o loirinho não conseguiu compreender o que era tudo aquilo e, ao ouvir altos suspiros de Itachi e um grito suspeito de Sai, livrou-se dos braços de Sasuke e abriu a porta dos fundos do depósito, irrompendo no local e pondo-se a gritar:_

_- SAAAAAAAAAAAAI!_

"Maldição, Naruto-kun!" Pensou Sai, em pânico.

* * *

_Declaração sobre como estou puta com o atraso da fic:_ É o seguinte, povo. Primeiro eu tive vários problemas com a beta antiga e talz, daí mudei de beta. Ela faz um ótimo trabalho, mas tem um sério problema com prazo de entrega (engraçado, geralmente é o contrário...) e para piorar tudo, o ser humano me fica sem internet (crianças, não tenham internet sem fio, é terrível). Por ela e por mim (pelo simples fato de não a ter matado ainda) peço desculpas pelo atraso. A Pancakes ainda está sem internet e como ela não é mais minha vizinha para eu pertubá-la, tive de solicitar os serviços temporários, ou não, de outra beta (amiga minha também hehe). Anyway, I´m sorry (again).

_Respostas às Reviews (é, é preguiça de ir lá em reply mesmo):_

**Schetine's-Lyra: **Weee, que feliz saber que você ama menha fic! Pessoas que amam são legais ;D E não se preocupa sobre saber ou não fazer review, como dá pra ver, eu não sei fazer resposta mesmo.

**Mello -afk-: **Nem eu sei o que essa fic é XD Era pra ser quinzenal ou algo assim, mas SEMPRE a beta tem um problema e atrasa a entrega, parece até perseguição (ou seja, aponte a faca pra ela, não pra mim! Tenho escrito tudinho até o capítulo oito).

**Chibi Mari-chan: **Obrigada n__n Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo também!

**Kuchiki Rin: **Foi mal a incompetência nas atualizações, leitores (velhos ou novos) não merecem isso u.u' Obrigada pela review 8D

**Yuna-chan s2: **Ahh, que feliz saber que estou agradando! Bom, sobre o tema, ele é meio melodramático e talz, mas a gente supera xD Obrigada por ler e por deixar review!

**danyela49: **É que o Naruto é a Maria sofrida da história, basicamente. Eis a continuação! Agradeço muito por deixar uma review para este pobre ser ._.

Espero não ter esquecido ninguém!

"Fudeu" É a expressão correta pra designar esta útilma cena XD

MS quer dizer Mangekyou Sharingan ;]

Eu juro que foi difícil escrever esse lemon, primeiro porque é o primeiro lemon que não envolve o casal principal que eu escrevo. Segundo: são duas pedras de gelo copulando. Eu não tenho prática em reprodução de gelos, então já viram né... O Sai é tão inexpressivo que eu imagino o botox todo indo embora só no momento da penetração XD Mas enfim, espero que tenham apreciado. O lemon Sasunaru ainda não tem previsão porque vai depender da minha criatividade (se eu escrever muito capítulo que vem, pode ser adiado, senão, aí veremos...).

E então, como vocês acham que vai ser a relação dos quatro agora? Próximo capítulo: início (e talvez fim, não sei, depende...) das revelações sobre os passados de Sasuke e Itachi \o/.


	5. Chapter 5

**Título**: Peccatori.

**Autora:** Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta**: Gee Pancakes.

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence **somente** ao Sasuke, que por sua vez já pertenceu ao Itachi, mas atualmente é restrito ao seu loirinho. O Itachi pertence a todas as boas almas que lerem isso aqui e deixarem reviews e a mim. O resto pertence ao Kishimoto :D.

* * *

_**Open your eyes and let me in**_

Abra seus olhos e deixe-me entrar

_**I swore to god**_

Eu jurei a Deus

_**I'd never swear**_

Eu nunca tinha jurado

_**And we all fall down (and we all fall down)**_

E nós todos caímos

_**Again**_

De novo

_The Format – A Save Situation_

_

* * *

_

Itachi tinha ambas as mãos apoiadas no queixo, sua expressão era o que poderia se chamar de razoavelmente pacata. Sai caminhava de um lado para outro do depósito, inexpressível e tanto ele quanto o Uchiha maior já estavam bem vestidos. Sasuke estava tão sério quanto os dois anteriores, porém bem quieto em um canto próximo e Naruto, com as pernas cruzadas, sentado no chão, era o único que aparentava impaciência e confusão ao mesmo tempo. Percebeu que nenhum dos três ali tinha intenção de se manifestar.

- Então? O que foi isso tudo? – Perguntou por fim, chamando a atenção dos três morenos – Eu quero saber!

Sasuke levou as mãos à cabeça e balançou-a de leve, em um gesto de negação. Naruto era demasiado ingênuo para não perceber a gravidade da situação e a bela porcaria que ele e o Uchiha menor haviam feito. Em particular, Sasuke culpava-se por ter incentivado o menino a ir ao depósito e, apesar de ter mais consciência que Naruto, ainda tentava organizar mentalmente a situação: era óbvio que seu irmão e o coroinha da paróquia estavam tendo um romance proibido, assim como estava começando a acontecer com ele e Naruto. Mas ninguém precisava saber deste último detalhe.

Os irmãos Uchiha trocaram olhares, o do menor pedia para que Itachi fizesse seu papel de 'o mais velho' dali e explicasse a situação para Naruto. O do maior, por sua vez, foi de aceitação. Não havia muito que fazer mesmo.

- Naruto-kun – disse em um tom de voz neutro – Antes de mais nada, prometa-me que o que você viu aqui não será comentado com ninguém, sequer com o padre Iruka ou com os outros coroinhas.

Naruto pôs uma expressão de confusão e perguntou o porquê do pedido. Sai suspirou e interrompeu Itachi quando este pretendia explicar:

- Lembra daquela aula antes da missa do bispo Orochimaru, há um mês? – Perguntou em tom terno.

A princípio, o loiro levou um dedo à bochecha, como se tentasse lembrar.

- Hmmm... Aquela sobre... Heresias? Quando você falou sobre... Sodomia? – disse quase em um sussurro.

- Uhum.

Sasuke e Itachi trocaram olhares novamente. Ora, então Sai não perdia tempo mesmo.

- Lembra que eu disse que é condenada pela nossa Igreja, e que quem comete é condenado à morte?

Naruto assentiu, temendo já saber o que o amigo diria a seguir. Sai mordeu o lábio inferior e disse inseguro:

- Pois é. O que você viu ainda pouco é considerado sodomia.

Com tal confirmação, os olhos do loiro se encheram de lágrimas lentamente. Olhou de Sai para Itachi e de Itachi para Sasuke. Quando seu olhar pousou neste, as lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas.

- S-Sai... e... I-Itachi... Vocês... V-vão ser m-mortos?

Ninguém ali falou. Itachi manteve-se encarando Naruto, enquanto Sasuke fechou os olhos e Sai desviou o olhar do loiro. Naruto desesperou-se com o silêncio, mas antes que pudesse falar Itachi o interrompeu:

- Não, Naruto-kun. Não se preocupe com isso. Apenas trate de não comentar com ninguém.

O loirinho pareceu se aliviar um pouco com a confiança na voz de Itachi, bem como o próprio Sai. Afinal, Naruto não sentia raiva ou nojo dele, só estava preocupado. De fato, parte de Sai queria que Naruto soubesse de seu caso com Itachi, em parte por causa que o loiro havia se tornado a pessoa de maior confiança para ele, e, em parte, porque guardar um segredo desse tipo era realmente cansativo. Pelo menos agora teria com quem conversar sobre seus 'problemas de relacionamento'.

- Vamos indo, Naruto-kun – disse o coroinha moreno – Já é tarde e com certeza já deram por nossa falta.

O loiro assentiu de leve, não necessitando pronunciar nenhuma palavra, com a exceção de um breve 'tchau' seguido por uma discreta mirada a Sasuke, que lhe devolveu com uma discreta piscadela.

Os irmãos Uchiha acompanharam Sai e Naruto até fora do depósito e puseram-se a observar enquanto desapareciam no horizonte. O frio ali fora aumentara muito e Itachi propôs retornar para casa o mais breve possível, idéia bem acatada por Sasuke, que agora sentia as conseqüências de um sapato molhado pelo gelo derretido em pleno inverno.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? – Perguntou em tom baixo, enquanto caminhavam em passos acelerados.

- Pouco depois que eu me formei. Se não me engano, você estava com nove anos – respondeu o Uchiha maior, serenamente.

- Mas são quase sete anos! – Assustou-se Sasuke, mirando o irmão, incrédulo – E, além disso, eu teria percebido! Ele vivia lá em casa.

- Exatamente, são sete anos, _otouto-baka_. E ninguém nunca havia nos descoberto até você e seu namoradinho terem a brilhante idéia de ir fazer não sei o que ali – alfinetou – E, permita-me acrescentar: você é um pateta, por isso nunca percebeu.

- Bom, posso até ser pateta,– contestou ofendido – mas receio que você tenha que cuidar para que o _seu_ namoradinho seja mais cauteloso quanto aos seus bilhetes que ele deixa jogados por aí. Aliás, se eu soubesse que era isso, garanto que nem teria feito questão de aparecer.

Itachi não respondeu, mantendo ainda o olhar firme no irmão. Ele reagiu exatamente como previra: Sasuke não fizera questão de falar sobre o que vira antes de entrar ali e manteve-se quieto a maior parte do tempo, com o olhar vazio e distante desde o momento que Naruto irrompera o local.

"No fim, ele ainda não superou" Pensou, deixando escapar um leve suspiro resignado.

* * *

Em sentido oposto aos irmãos Uchiha, se encontravam Sai e Naruto. Caminhavam até então em profundo silêncio e em passos mais lentos que os outros dois. Naruto tinha as mãos tateando o bilhetinho que estava no bolso do casaco que roubara de Sai e arriscou olhar para o amigo, que mantinha um semblante sério. "Será que ele está bravo? Será que me odeia?" Pensou o loirinho bastante preocupado. Maldita curiosidade! Devia ter ouvido sua consciência e não ter se metido naquilo. Ou podia até mesmo ter seguido o conselho de Sasuke e não interromper os dois. Mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando se deveria ou não iniciar uma conversa com o outro, para quebrar aquele clima chato que pairava no ar.

Mas Sai fez esse favor a ele.

- Desculpe.

- Huh? – O loiro pareceu confuso.

- Desculpe por não ter dito isso antes... E ter feito você ver aquilo tudo... É que eu estava esperando um sinal vindo de você para que eu pudesse seguir adiante e lhe contar toda a verdade.

- Ah, claro. Eu entendo o seu lado – disse, corando de leve – É só que...

Naruto se calou, em uma longa pausa. Sua respiração estava mais agitada se comparada a antes, e suas bochechas mais rosadas. Sai mantinha o olhar focado no amigo, esperando que ele continuasse.

- Bem... Eu... Digo, vocês... – parou para tomar ar – O que era aquilo que vocês estavam fazendo?

Sai realmente se surpreendeu com aquela repentina curiosidade. De fato, pensara que ele não fosse mais querer tocar no assunto, por asco ou medo talvez. Mas de uma coisa já tinha certeza: Sasuke não tentara nada com o loirinho, caso contrário, não estaria perguntando. Acercou-se mais do amigo para poder ouvir o que ele diria a seguir.

- Digo... Eu não compreendo – comentou, sussurrando – Pensei que só se pudesse fazer algo daquele tipo com... Mulheres... Sabe... – As duas últimas palavras o menino disse mais baixo ainda.

Do rosto de Sai brotou um sorriso divertido que amuou Naruto. O loiro imaginou se seu amigo estaria mentalmente zombando da sua ignorância sobre o assunto e, em um costumeiro e infantil ato, inflou as bochechas.

- Não, não, Naruto-kun. Com as mulheres é um pouco diferente, embora eu nunca tenha presenciado. Elas costumam engravidar depois disso, mas não os homens, claro. As mulheres costumam ter uns atributos que não temos.

O loiro continuou sem entender muita coisa, já que Sai não havia respondido sua pergunta como esperava. Imaginou que o amigo fosse detalhar algumas coisas, como o fato de ele gritar de dor e se divertir com aquilo e se as mulheres faziam isto também. Mas era melhor esquecer aquilo; mais tarde talvez perguntasse a Sasuke. Ele parecia também saber a respeito.

Sem conseguir conter a curiosidade, fez outra pergunta:

- Você o ama?

- O quê? – Respondeu ligeiramente assustado com a mudança de assunto.

- Itachi. Você o ama, não é? – Repetiu o loiro, com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

Sai deu um pequeno sorriso e assentiu.

- Mas esse é o nosso segredinho. – disse com um dedo próximo à boca – Promete?

Naruto assentiu efusivamente.

- Ei, Naruto-kun…

- Sim?

- Da próxima vez… Use o _seu_ casaco para suas fugas matinais com o Sasuke-kun, ta?

O loiro corou e, um pouco embaraçado, desviou o olhar e assentiu.

* * *

- Itachi, Sasuke, onde vocês estavam? – Repreendeu uma voz grave e séria.

Fugaku Uchiha não era o tipo de homem que tolerava indisciplina por parte de seus filhos e o fato de ambos terem desaparecido de repente, em uma manhã de neve, era sinal de que aprontavam algo. E o chefe dos Uchiha sabia muito bem que Itachi não era o tipo de pessoa confiável, sempre se rebelando e desobedecendo às suas ordens, era um insolente que parecia pretender levar seu irmão pelo mesmo caminho. Mas, ainda sim, Itachi era o seu sucessor, além de um gênio extremamente habilidoso, qualidade que não poderia ser desperdiçada. A única opção de Fugaku era insistir em aplicar uma boa dose de disciplina em seu filho mais velho.

Itachi e Sasuke encontravam-se ajoelhados a sua frente e sua esposa, Mikoto, ao seu lado. Essa era a formação que usavam para terem sérias conversas e ninguém ousava interromper tais reuniões familiares, que se tornaram mais freqüentes quando Itachi completou treze anos, momento o qual adquiriu sua rebeldia.

- Fomos dar uma volta, _pai_ – Respondeu Itachi, desafiadoramente. Tanto ele quanto Sasuke mantinham-se sérios, pois, quando Fugaku resolvia que iria descobrir o que aprontavam, não os deixava descansar nem por um minuto e argumentar demais ou vacilar, mesmo que em um olhar, só piorava a imagem dos dois perante o pai.

- Tão cedo? Por que não avisaram?

- Estavam todos em seus aposentos, não creio que seria interessante ter incomodado vocês para notificar um pequeno passeio.

- Pequeno passeio, Itachi? Quem daria um pequeno passeio de manhã cedo com o clima como este? E, vocês, por acaso esqueceram que o bispo Orochimaru nos dará o privilégio de sua visita no jantar?

Itachi fechou os olhos, irritado e Sasuke pareceu se retrair a seu lado, embora apenas seu irmão tenha percebido isso. Era sempre assim quando o assunto era aquele maldito bispo. Além de Orochimaru, Sakura e Kakashi jantariam com a família também.

- Estou decepcionado com os dois, principalmente com você, Sasuke. Deveria ter consciência de seus deveres como afilhado do bispo e não ceder à tentação de se tornar um rebelde desgarrado como seu irmão – O Uchiha mais jovem sentia um crescente ódio dentro de seu peito, a medida que seu pai falava. Desejava poder gritar, contestar aquele homem a sua frente. Queria dizer tudo o que passara nas mãos de seu padrinho, queria mandar toda aquela história de moral e reputação pro inferno, queria se livrar de seu maldito sobrenome, de seu maldito noivado, de suas malditas obrigações sociais. O que mais queria, naquele momento, era fugir dali. Para o mais longe possível.

Fugaku pausou o sermão, repreendendo Sasuke, que se mantinha de cabeça baixa, com um olhar, o qual, logo depois, lançou a Itachi. Este se manteve impassível, encarando o pai. E ambos permaneceram assim por um bom tempo, até que o patriarca resolveu continuar a falar, para a irritação de ambos os irmãos:

- O bispo Orochimaru é um grande benfeitor e já foi muito útil a esta família. Espero que reconheçam a importância dele para nós e para a sociedade. Não foi por menos que o colocamos como honorável padrinho de Sasuke e...

- Cala a boca – grunhiu Itachi, impaciente, assustando todos os presentes, inclusive Sasuke.

- O que você disse? – Rosnou Fugaku, apertando os punhos.

- Já cansei dessa baboseira toda de idolatria para com ele. Na realidade, já cansei de você e de sua mediocridade, _Fugaku_ – Disse com a voz carregada de repulsa.

O patriarca da família Uchiha rapidamente se levantou e, com os gritos aterrorizados de Sasuke e Mikoto ao fundo, deu em Itachi uma bofetada cujo estalo pôde ser ouvido de fora do cômodo.

- Como é possível que um filho meu vomite tanta besteira? Sinto-me envergonhado por você! – Sibilou enquanto segurava os cabelos do Uchiha mais velho, a modo de fazer com que ele lhe olhasse diretamente nos olhos. Do lado direito da boca de Itachi escorria um filete de sangue.

Sasuke e Mikoto acompanhavam a cena toda apreensivos. Nunca se saberia o que viria a seguir. Fugaku lentamente soltou os cabelos do filho, agora completamente desgrenhados e um terrível silêncio pairou no local.

- Retiro-me – Soou a voz do Uchiha mais velho, o qual já havia se levantado. Havia uma mescla de raiva e desprezo em seu olhar quando se dirigia à porta.

- ITACHI, NÃO SE ATREVA! AINDA NÃO TERMINEI!– Gritou Fugaku irado.

- Engana-se, Fugaku. Terminamos aqui. Com licença.

- MALDITO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSA LIBERDADE – Urrava Fugaku, que já estava de pé e correu em direção à porta, atrás do filho. Sasuke e Mikoto trocaram olhares e a mãe sinalizou para que o filho mais novo se retirasse dali antes que o pai resolvesse descontar nele, como costumava fazer nessas situações de tensão. E, por uma outra porta, Sasuke obedeceu e saiu silenciosamente sem que seu progenitor percebesse.

"Fugaku idiota" suspirou Sasuke, com o ódio lhe remoendo. Sempre essas reuniões costumavam terminar em alterações, mas, desta vez, os limites foram ultrapassados a ponto de seu pai partir para a violência física. Em parte, achava a atitude de Itachi precipitada e impensada, mas, de fato, admirou, como nunca antes, o irmão mais velho. Era aquilo que queria ter feito: rebelar-se contra o autoritarismo do pai. Mas era covarde demais para tal ato.

O Uchiha mais jovem caminhou em direção a seu quarto onde talvez tivesse um pouco de paz até a chegada daquele maldito. Seria, com certeza, obrigado a recepcioná-lo, afinal, era seu padrinho. Nem queria imaginar como ficaria a relação entre Itachi e Fugaku depois do incidente. Deitou-se em sua cama e pôs-se a fitar o teto, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos. Procurou lembrar de coisas mais agradáveis, como, por exemplo, do beijo com Naruto e um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Sasuke mantivera-se entretido com suas boas memórias daquele dia até o momento em que adormecera.

* * *

A missa das seis da tarde já havia terminado. Lee e Shino haviam ficado responsáveis pela limpeza da igreja, pois, no dia anterior, essa tarefa fora incumbência de Sai e Naruto. Mais de Naruto do que de Sai, pois o maior passava a maior parte do tempo sentado, olhando o amigo limpar tudo e, mesmo com as usuais revoltas do loiro, o outro nem se dignava a prestar atenção. Com o resto da noite livre, ambos resolveram encarcerar-se em seu local favorito: a biblioteca.

Naruto lia um livro escrito por um padre estrangeiro sobre o paraíso e Sai lia o dicionário.

- Nee, Sai... – Espreguiçou-se em sua poltrona, pondo o livro de lado.

- Eu?

- O que está fazendo?

Sai sinalizou o dicionário e Naruto pos uma expressão de enfado.

- Qual a graça de ler um dicionário?

- Muita, Naruto-kun. Exemplo: Você sabe o que quer dizer concupiscência?

O loiro sinalizou negativamente.

- Sinônimos: Volúpia, lascívia, devassidão. Cobiça. Apetite sexual excessivo.

- Ah, não podia esperar menos de você. Sorte sua que só eu daqui da igreja conheço esse seu lado pervertido, senão você já tinha ido pra fogueira. – disse o loiro, ligeiramente corado, recebendo um pequeno sorriso por parte do amigo.

Sai voltou a se concentrar em sua 'leitura' e Naruto permaneceu um curto tempo observando-o.

- Nee, Sai...

- Eu?

- Er... Meio que... Você cresceu com o Sasuke, não foi?

- Sim, sim. Criança estranha ele. – comentou.

Naruto ignorou o fato de Sai denominar alguém de estranho quando ele próprio levava esse titulo.

- Então... Eu... Ele... Er... Como ele era?

- Estranho.

- Nãao! Quero saber que tipo de criança ele foi...

- Estranha.

- Do que ele gostava, como ele costumava agir... É isso que quero saber! – grunhiu impaciente.

Sai riu.

- Ah, sim, entendo – disse de um modo um tanto cínico. No fundo, sabia muito bem o objetivo de Naruto ao tocar naquele assunto, mas brincar um pouco com o loiro não fazia mal a ninguém – Ele era um menino normal que dava selinhos em mim e no Itachi até o incidente com o padrinho.

A expressão de Naruto foi pura confusão. Selinho em Itachi? Principalmente, em Sai? Aquilo era revoltante. E qual deveria ser o tal incidente com o padrinho? É, lá vinha sua curiosidade com toda potência.

- Como assim?

- Digamos que, em alguns aspectos, o Sasuke-kun me lembrava muito você, Naruto-kun. Assim como você, era uma pessoa ativa e alegre, mas que também estava sempre querendo impressionar o irmão mais velho. Uma vez ele, sem querer, em vez de beijar a bochecha do Itachi, beijou a boca. Claro que uma criança de seis anos não tem muita consciência do significado desse gesto, principalmente com o irmão, sabe. Depois disso, aquilo passou a ser normal pra ele, tanto que eu levei um bom susto quando ele o fez comigo, embora eu também tivesse seis anos. Esse maldito me roubou meu primeiro beijo – Ponderou – Mas isso é algo que não deve sair daqui, apenas nós quatro sabemos, tudo bem? Além disso, não comente com Sasuke sobre isso porque ele detesta se lembrar de como costumava ser – sorriu.

Naruto assentiu. Sai voltou a ler seu dicionário.

O loiro frustrou-se. Pensara que o amigo continuaria a falar sobre Sasuke e o que acontecera para que ele mudasse tanto.

- E quanto... E quanto ao incidente com o padrinho? O que foi isso? Por que ele mudou depois disso?

Sai fitou Naruto e, mantendo o olhar fixo nele, respondeu:

- Eu não sei o que foi que aconteceu, Naruto-kun. Mas, se você perceber, nem ele, nem Itachi, falam sobre Orochimaru. Sempre desviam o assunto. O que eu vagamente lembro é que, pouco depois disso, eles viajaram para o interior. Não sei os motivos. Na verdade, nem sei se os pais dele sabem.

- Então... Se eles não falam e se os pais não sabem... Além de você, quem mais sabe? – Perguntou o loiro intrigado.

- Kakashi.

- Kakashi?

- O professor de Sasuke.

- Mas... Como? Eles não falam sobre...

Sai suspirou.

- Pra minha sorte - ou não - , eu estava com ele na mansão Uchiha no dia que aconteceu. Lembro que Itachi chegou com Sasuke no colo. Parecia desesperado, gritava para que Kakashi o ajudasse. A última coisa que ouvi antes de ser expulso do cômodo foi o nome de Orochimaru.

Naruto não conseguiu dizer nada. Então Sasuke sofrera tanto assim? Agora sua vontade de descobrir mais sobre o passado do Uchiha era maior ainda.

- Sai, venha aqui, por favor – ecoou a voz de Iruka.

- Já vou, padre Iruka – respondeu – Ah, Naruto-kun, lembre-se: fica entre nós – acrescentou, recebendo um gesto positivo do amigo para logo se retirar.

* * *

As horas haviam passado rapidamente para Sasuke. Agora, ali estava ele, formalmente vestido, aguardando a chegada de seu padrinho. Pouco depois da briga entre Itachi e o pai, Mikoto fora até o quarto do filho para conversar com seu primogênito. A mulher tinha algum poder oculto, na opinião dos irmãos, pois tinha a capacidade de convencê-los a fazer qualquer coisa com enorme facilidade. Fugaku obrigara a esposa a falar com Itachi e persuadí-lo a estar presente na recepção a Orochimaru. E este aceitou mais por causa de seu otouto do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Itachi estava parado ao lado de Sasuke, ambos de braços cruzados, o mais novo em posição mais 'largada' do que o mais velho. Ambos estavam muito sérios. Fugaku e Mikoto estavam mais a frente próximos à porta, de onde Orochimaru surgiria a qualquer momento.

Sakura e Kakashi mantinham-se um pouco mais atrás de Sasuke e Itachi, ambos também apreensivos. Sakura, assim como todo bom mortal, vacilava ante o padrinho de Sasuke e Kakashi mantinha seu semblante sério, igual ao dos irmãos.

Aquele seria um longo jantar.

* * *

Primeiramente, many thanks to: _**Schetine's-Lyra**__** / **__**Chibi Mari-chan**__** / **__**Ami-Nekozawa**__** / **__**eouisa **__**/ **__**Mello -afk-**__** / **__**Hyuuga-kun**__** / **__**danyela49**__** / **__**-chan**__** / **__**isis-chan15**_pelas reviews. Eu não as respondi adequadamente porque não tenho salvação, sou preguiçosa, principalmente agora que finalmente as férias me abençoaram com sua chegada – Now sou universitária, thanks god (ou não).

Respondendo algumas duvidas: Eu planejo fazer essa fic com até dez capítulos (mais que isso é muito pra minha criatividade e paciência, principalmente porque já tenho dois projetos em mente – eram três, mas um dia desses vi uma fic com o enredo **muito²**, muito, muito semelhante ao que eu tinha planejado então descartei pra depois não ter confusão XD).

Explicando alguns problemas: minha beta inútil (mas que amo x3) ta sem internet, então aluguei uma beta temporária que graças ao bom trabalho ganhou o posto de segunda beta. Por isso talvez vocês possam vir a notar algumas sutis mudanças de betagem de uma fic ou de um capítulo pra outro.

Anyway, hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Título**: Peccatori.

**Autora:** Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta**: Gee Pancakes.

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence **somente** ao Sasuke, que por sua vez já pertenceu ao Itachi, mas atualmente é restrito ao seu loirinho. O Itachi pertence a todas as boas almas que lerem isso aqui e deixarem reviews e a mim. O resto pertence ao Kishimoto :D.

* * *

_**If I lay here**_

Se eu deitar aqui

_**If I just lay here**_

Se eu apenas deitar aqui

_**Would you lay with me and just forget the world?**_

Você deitaria comigo e esqueceria o mundo?

_Snow Patrol – Chasing Cars_

_

* * *

  
_

O prato principal já havia sido servido. Sasuke, sentado entre Itachi e Kakashi e a frente de Sakura, evitava levantar o rosto e procurava se concentrar ao máximo em sua refeição. A noiva do Uchiha menor conversava animadamente com Kakashi e Itachi apenas ouvia sem se manifestar sobre o assunto que não era de seu interesse. A frente de Itachi estava Orochimaru e ao lado de ambos, à cabeceira da mesa, estava Fugaku, que conversava com o padrinho de Sasuke. Mikoto, assim como seu filho mais jovem, fazia sua refeição em profundo silêncio, não querendo chamar a atenção. A mãe dos irmãos Uchiha encontrava-se sentada no outro extremo da mesa, ao lado de Kakashi e bem a frente de Fugaku.

O Uchiha menor estava com o pensamento em Naruto. O que o loiro estaria fazendo naquele momento? Como desejava estar ao seu lado, somente para poder sentir seu cheiro, sua presença. Queria muito sentir aqueles lábios novamente e perder-se completamente no garoto. Mas o mundo era realmente cruel em dispensar tal prazer ao moreno e lhe oferecer em troca um infeliz jantar com Orochimaru.

- E quanto às habilidades, Fugaku, Sasuke as têm desenvolvido com perfeição? – A voz de seu padrinho lhe tirara do seu agradável mundo.

- Ele vinha treinando bastante, costumava passar o dia trancafiado na sala de música, praticando. Mas nesse último mês eu não o vi pôr sequer um pé lá – Comentou, em uma sutil e indireta repreensão – Em breve começaremos os preparativos para o casamento, então suponho que seja apenas nervosismo com a aproximação do grande dia.

Orochimaru arqueou a sobrancelha, parecendo estar bastante interessado. Olhou para Sakura que ainda conversava com Kakashi, e em seguida, seu olhar encontrou o de Sasuke. O Uchiha menor o encarava com seriedade, mas sem exprimir nenhum estado de espírito.

- Haruno-san é uma jovem extremamente bem dotada e prendada – Continuou Fugaku – Além de ótimo partido. Creio que será uma união vantajosa.

- De fato, de fato.

- Mikoto e eu estávamos pensando se o bispo nos daria o prazer de celebrar a missa de matrimônio de Sasuke.

Orochimaru mirou o patriarca dos Uchiha e sorriu perfidamente.

- Seria um imenso prazer. Quero muito a Sasuke-san, ele é o tipo de afilhado que qualquer padrinho desejaria ter.

Nesse momento, um barulho de metal chocando-se contra o chão foi ouvido e todas as atenções se voltaram para Itachi. O Uchiha mais velho mantinha uma expressão sombria e carrancuda.

- Desculpem-me, deixei meu garfo cair – disse.

- Seja mais cuidadoso, Itachi – ralhou o pai – Essa louça não é barata.

O garoto limitou-se a encarar o pai com desprezo e nada respondeu. Trocou um rápido olhar com Sasuke e viu que seu otouto lhe agradecia.

Durante um curto período de tempo fez-se silêncio na sala de jantar e apenas o ruído dos talheres chocando-se contra o prato era ouvido. Orochimaru mirou Sasuke e, por fim, lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Então, Sasuke-san, como vai seu amiguinho coroinha, aquele menino chamado Naruto? Soube que os dois se tornaram inseparáveis.

A colher carregada de comida que o Uchiha menor levava à boca parou no meio do caminho e o menino encarava incrédulo o padrinho. Não lembrava de ter comentado nada a respeito de ele e Naruto terem se tornado grandes amigos. Sequer mencionava Naruto em casa, com exceção de Itachi, ninguém sabia por onde e com quem ele andava quando desaparecia.

Todos ali pareceram se interessar pela conversa entre padrinho e afilhado. Sasuke sabia que seu pai o observava e tinha consciência de que não responder causar-lhe-ia sérios revezes após o jantar.

- Não sei do que o senhor fala, Orochimaru-sama – mentiu.

Itachi, que também estava prestando atenção na conversa, percebeu logo o que o irmão planejava: Sasuke pretendia de alguma forma descobrir como seu padrinho sabia de sua amizade com Naruto.

Orochimaru tinha um meio sorriso estampado em seu rosto.

- De fato. Perdoe-me. Foi uma pequena confusão – Comentou, tomando um gole do cálice de vinho que estava a sua frente.

Os irmãos Uchiha se entreolharam; Orochimaru não havia reagido como o planejado. Mas afinal, porque lhe interessava saber se Naruto e Sasuke estavam próximos?

O resto da ceia se passou sem mais nenhuma conversa entre os presentes. Ao seu término, todos se dirigiram à sala de estar para que, como de costume, proseassem um pouco. Sakura foi deixada com Sasuke, ambos na companhia da aia da Haruno, em um outro aposento. O Uchiha menor estava realmente enfadado.

Fugaku evitara dirigir a palavra a Itachi durante toda a noite e restou a este ouvir o que Orochimaru tinha a dizer enquanto seu pai, sua mãe e Kakashi mantinham-se entretidos em uma conversa sobre alguma coisa que não interessava o Uchiha maior.

Orochimaru falava em sussurros audíveis apenas para Itachi. Falava e dava palpites sobre a educação de Sasuke, coisa que o Uchiha mais velho acreditava não ser de nenhum interesse do padrinho. Sabia que aquele homem só buscava uma informação e apenas uma. Foi por isso que, tão de repente resolveu armar àquele jantar qualquer justificativa plausível.

E Itachi precisava descobrir o que ele queria.

O Uchiha maior jamais esquecera o que aquele homem tentara fazer com seu irmão. No cúmulo da hipocrisia, ainda se dignava a dirigir a palavra àqueles envolvidos naquela situação. A verdade era que Fugaku e Mikoto não conheciam aquele lado do bispo e Itachi duvidava que seu pai algum dia acreditasse na verdade.

Ante a presença daquela pessoa, cada vez que fechava os olhos, Itachi lembrava daquela cena: o pequeno Sasuke inconsciente estirado no chão, com hematomas por todo seu corpo e, intentando tirar-lhe as roupas, Orochimaru. O Uchiha mais velho preferia não pensar no que teria acontecido se não houvesse chegado a tempo de salvar seu irmãozinho.

Voltou a encarar Orochimaru, que tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto. Itachi supôs que o homem adivinhara o que estaria a pensar.

- Ora, vocês Uchiha guardam muito rancor das pessoas. Deus não gosta disso – comentou baixinho.

Itachi sorriu falsamente, mas nada disse.

- Eu sei que você e Sasuke querem saber o real motivo de eu ter vindo até aqui – sussurrou, olhando de relance para Mikoto, Fugaku e Kakashi, que se mantinham ocupados e pareciam não estar nem um pouco interessados no que Orochimaru e Itachi falavam – Pois bem, lhe direi.

Orochimaru aproximou-se de Itachi, ficando bem próximo de seu rosto.

- N-a-r-u-t-o-k-u-n – soletrou sem emitir som algum.

- O que quer com ele? – Perguntou o moreno extremamente sério.

- Assunto particular – sorriu – Eu só espero que você não me frustre novamente como fez com Sasuke. Eu ficaria realmente irritado e não creio que você sairia ileso desta.

Itachi sabia muito bem que aquilo tudo podia ser verdade. Orochimaru tinha o péssimo habito de subestimar as pessoas, revelando sempre parte de seus planos e deixando outra parte obscurecida. O bispo acreditava que ninguém era capaz de impedir seus objetivos, pois se isso acontecesse, usava toda a influência que tinha para exterminar qualquer um que se pusesse em seu caminho. Mas Itachi, uma vez, já frustrara seus planos e sobrevivera para contar a história.

Um bom tempo se passou e Fugaku pediu para que Orochimaru se juntasse à conversa. O bispo sorriu cinicamente para o Uchiha mais velho e aceitou, juntando-se aos outros. Itachi olhou para fora e viu que já estava bem escuro.

- Com licença, vou verificar se está tudo bem com o Sasuke e a Sakura-san – Disse a todos ali, retirando-se do cômodo.

No aposento vizinho, Sakura tagarelava como de costume e Sasuke já se sentia profundamente irritado. O que era pior: ela ou seu padrinho? Era realmente uma escolha difícil.

- E ontem, na missa, eu jurava que um dos coroinhas não tirava os olhos de mim. Era irritante, sabe? Aquele tipinho sem nada para fazer. Esse mesmo coroinha, vira e mexe, adora escutar minhas conversas com a Hinata-chan. Uma vez, chegou ao cúmulo de opinar!

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha, mas preferiu não interromper.

- Eu estava falando, obviamente, sobre nosso casamento e, quando mencionei seu nome, ele disse: _Você é uma garota de sorte_. Quanta insolência! Ele se dirigiu a mim tão coloquialmente, como se fôssemos amigos de longa data, que fiquei abismada. E para piorar, quando eu disse para que ele não se intrometesse, ele respondeu: _Mas sinto pena do seu noivo. _Dá pra acreditar? – Dizia indignada. O Uchiha menor agora a olhava, divertido. Queria parabenizar o destemido capaz de esfregar a verdade na fuça da menina.

- Eu detesto esse coroinha. É aquele que chegou a pouco mais de um mês na paróquia de Iruka. Sinceramente, não deviam aceitar aquele tipo de gente.

Sasuke mantinha-se desinteressado e em silêncio até ali, mas, com a menção de um coroinha novo na paróquia de Iruka, não pôde evitar pensar em Naruto, afinal, o loiro era o coroinha mais novato dali. Desapoiou a mão do queixo e encarou seriamente Sakura.

- E o pior, aquele tal de Sai anda com ele pra cima e pra baixo e...

- Naruto é alguém muito melhor que você – O Uchiha interrompeu, com a voz carregada de rancor – Não ouse ofendê-lo novamente.

Sakura assustou-se com a repentina reação e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- D-Desculpa, Sasuke-kun. Eu não sabia que...

- Agora sabe – respondeu secamente – com licença – pediu, fazendo uma breve reverência para as duas moças presentes ali e se retirando em seguida. Ao fechar a porta, saiu calmamente dali. Precisava tomar um ar.

* * *

Pequenos flocos de neve já pairavam no ar, vistos da janela da biblioteca da área dos coroinhas. Naruto estava sentado no chão e Sai a sua frente. Jogavam cartas e Naruto seguia perdendo o décimo jogo consecutivo. Lee e Shino eram os únicos que assistiam e várias vezes arriscaram uns palpites que Sai não ousava seguir por saber que aqueles dois eram várias vezes piores que Naruto no jogo.

Bem que o loiro tentou, de todas as maneiras, vencer Sai. Inclusive apelou para a trapaça, mas o moreno era demasiado esperto para cair em um truque. Foi então que, aborrecido, Naruto reconheceu a derrota. O outro o assistia com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Então, dez a zero pra mim. Preciso te dar uma punição – Ponderou.

O desafio era: quem perdesse o jogo faria o que o vencedor mandasse. É claro que era algo secreto dos quatro coroinhas, pois o padre Iruka detestava jogos. Ele simplesmente dizia que era perda de tempo e as pessoas podiam se concentrar em fazer algo de útil, como ler, em vez de perder tempo e dinheiro nessas 'porcarias'.

Lee uniu ambas as mãos e implorou por desculpas, várias vezes, para Naruto. O último palpite havia sido seu e fora graças a ele que Sai vencera o jogo por antecipação, jogo que, se Naruto vencesse, Sai lhe permitiria aplicar a punição, fingindo esquecer os demais nove jogos por ele vencidos. Por pouco o loirinho não saiu vitorioso, já que aquela jogada fez toda diferença. E tudo porque havia resolvido seguir o conselho de Lee.

Todos encaravam Sai, ansiosos. O moreno, primeiramente, analisava um ponto fixo fora do prédio, nos jardins, através da janela. Então, seus olhos brilharam e ele, fitando Naruto, sorriu sombriamente.

- Nee, começou a nevar – comentou com uma mão no queixo, tornando a olhar para o exterior.

Lee e Shino trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e Naruto mirou-o, mortificado. Não, Sai não poderia estar sugerindo aquilo.

- Que tal se... Você passeasse lá fora... – Sentenciou pausadamente –... Apenas com a roupa de baixo.

- VOCÊ É LOUCO? – Desesperou-se o loirinho – Se me pegam, eu posso ser condenado, e morto, por atentado violento ao pudor! Isso é, se eu não morrer de frio antes!

O moreno mantinha o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

- Primeiramente, Naruto-kun, não tem ninguém nos arredores da igreja às onze da noite, pois o padre Iruka já foi dormir e depois, são apenas cinco minutos exposto e você tem a liberdade de ficar passeando pelos jardins. Qualquer coisa é só se esconder.

- Mas...

- De frio você não morre.

- Mas...

- Lembre-se, você perdeu o jogo. Não vai querer algo _pior_ que isso, vai?

O loiro engoliu seco. "Sai, você me paga, maldito".

* * *

- Maldito, maldito, maldito – Murmurava o loiro, abraçando-se, no intento de esquentar-se.

Naruto olhou na direção da janela da biblioteca e viu somente Sai que acenava e tinha no rosto aquele sorriso falso típico. A janela correspondente ao quarto dos coroinhas sinalizava que todos já haviam ido dormir.

Consultou o relógio. Havia dois minutos que estava ali e já não sentia mais seus pés e mãos. Resolveu caminhar, a fim de ocupar sua cabeça. O vento gelado não ajudava muito e o menino sabia que não era prudente sair da área do dormitório dos coroinhas, já que corria o risco de ser visto. O melhor era arrumar algo para pensar.

Seus pensamentos não puderam cair sobre outra pessoa, a não ser Sasuke. O que estaria fazendo agora?

- Com certeza está em melhor situação que você, Naruto – bufou para si mesmo.

- Só por estar seminu em pleno inverno eu já poderia achar que você é louco. Mas estar seminu, em pleno inverno e, ainda por cima, falando sozinho, é certeza absoluta disso.

Naruto, abismado e corado ao extremo, virou-se. Não, não podia ser...

- I-Itachi-san!

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não. Joana D´arc.

- Idiota – grunhiu.

- Não mais que você. E ainda é suicida, para variar.

- Olha aqui, para sua informação, eu não estou aqui por vontade própria! Isso é tudo culpa do Sai.

- Não, a culpa é sua por perder o jogo, Naruto-kun.

- SAI! Seu maldito!

- Ora, Naruto-kun, não me chame de maldito. Veja, sou tão legal que trouxe até algo para você vestir – sinalizou, apontando para o emaranhado de roupa que descansava em seu braço esquerdo – Olá, Itachi, sempre pontual, não? – Sorriu.

- Sempre sou pontual com relação a você – disse, retribuindo o gesto.

- Que meigo – ironizou Naruto, enquanto se vestia – Agora os declaro marido e mulher.

- O Naruto-kun não tem um bom senso de humor – ponderou Itachi.

- Não tem mesmo – confirmou o outro moreno.

- Ei, ei, ei! Um momento!! Sai, você sabia que Itachi estava aqui?

- Claro. Três vezes na semana, depois que você e os outros dormem, ele costuma vir aqui.

O loiro ficou boquiaberto.

- M-mas ninguém sente a falta dele não?

- Sou independente o suficiente para sair e voltar à hora que quero, ao contrário do idiota do meu otouto – vangloriou-se o Uchiha.

- Ele é um desgraçado cheio da moral. Entendo o Sasuke-kun... – comentou Sai, arrancando risadinhas de Naruto - E, por falar em Sasuke-kun, você não ia trazê-lo, como combinamos? Foi só por isso que fiz o Naruto-kun ficar acordado até tão tarde.

- O Sasuke vinha?

- Digamos que aconteceram uns imprevistos.

- Imprevistos?

- Sim, Orochimaru – disse, adquirindo semblante sério.

- Er... Não querendo ser grosso, nem nada... Só que... Ta muito frio aqui fora! Vocês dois são imunes ao frio, mas eu não!

Sai e Itachi trocaram olhares. O primeiro basicamente pedia para que continuassem assim que arrumassem um lugar. O segundo sinalizava que o assunto era realmente importante.

* * *

Os três estavam acomodados na biblioteca. Sai fora cuidadoso o suficiente para mantê-los no escuro, assim, ninguém desconfiaria da presença de alguém ali. Também trancara a porta, por motivos de segurança. Observando o vulto de Itachi, perguntou:

- Então, o que Orochimaru fez?

- Eu já tinha dito que ele iria jantar lá em casa, não?

Sai assentiu. Naruto se mantinha atento à conversa. Itachi disse a Sai que já era o momento de por o loiro a par do assunto, principalmente, porque ele estava envolvido.

- Bom, ele revelou que está bem interessado no Naruto-kun.

- Em mim??

- Mas por quê?

- Sai, você conhece o Orochimaru. Ele nunca revela os motivos.

- É, mas já não bastava o que ele fez com o Sasuke-kun?

- De alguma maneira, ele sabe que Sasuke e Naruto estão próximos e que o Naruto afeta diretamente o Sasuke.

- É, mas...

- Sai, você já contou _aquilo_ ao Naruto-kun?

- Não tudo. Pensei que não fosse necessário...

- Mas creio que agora seja.

- O Sasuke-kun não vai gostar nadinha disso, você sabe.

- Sasuke já em posição de gostar ou não. Ao que parece, Naruto-kun e ele já estão envolvidos demais e, uma hora ou outra, ele teria que descobrir.

- Você sabe como seu irmão é, Itachi.

- Ele vai entender. Eu sei que ele mesmo jamais contaria ao Naruto-kun. Precisa dos outros para isso.

Sai suspirou e virou-se para Naruto.

- Até onde vocês chegaram? – Perguntou.

- O quê? Quem? – Respondeu ansioso e assustado ao mesmo tempo.

- Você e Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Não tente nos enganar, sabemos que a relação dos dois vai além da amizade. Então, até onde vocês foram?

O loiro corou violentamente e agradeceu pelo fato do cômodo estar em completa escuridão.

- N-Nós... Apenas... N-Nos... B-Beijamos... – Disse baixinho.

- Já é o suficiente – disse Itachi – O que o Sai te contou sobre Sasuke e Orochimaru, Naruto-kun?

- Ele disse que... Apenas o Sasuke estava desacordado e que ouviu o nome do bispo Orochimaru antes de ser expulso da sala, porque era muito novo pra entender aquilo... Ele meio que... Deu a entender que o Sasuke tinha apanhado ou algo assim.

Itachi lançou um olhar furtivo a Sai.

- Você mente bem, Sai. Imagino que ele tenha preparado toda uma ceninha, não? – Perguntou a Naruto que um tanto receoso, assentiu. O amigo realmente havia ficado sério no momento em que lhe contara aquilo - Deve ter parecido tão real que até Orochimaru duvidaria de qual era a verdadeira versão.

- Não, não tanto – respondeu o moreno de maneira serena. Naruto estava bem mais confuso. Então aquilo tudo que Sai lhe dissera era mentira?

- Não tudo, Naruto-kun... Sasuke-kun era realmente uma criança estranha que dava selinhos nos outros. E a visão do Itachi segurando o Sasuke-kun no colo é verídica.

"O quê? Ele adivinha até pensamentos?" assombrou-se o loiro.

- Bem, então acho que é o momento de contar a ele toda a história. – Disse Itachi para logo se virar para o vulto de Naruto. – Pronto para descobrir o passado do seu amado Sasuke, Naruto-kun?

* * *

Very thanks to:

**Mello -afk- : **Asco é como se fosse nojo XD E, sim, inflar as bochechas é infantil, mas quem se importa? Inflemos as bochechas felizmente porque é legal!! Ah, temos algo em comum: Eu AMO ItaDei, inclusive muito muito² mais que ItaSai. Mas por alguma razão, pro contexto da fic eu preferi deixar ItaSai (mesmo porque o meu Deidara é meio exageradamente gay... E ele ia mais parecer um Clodovil pra época do que não sei o quê, então deixa quieto)

**Kuchiki Rin : **Naruto ingênuo é o que há! Melhor, Naruto, não importa como, com o Sasuke, é o que há! Very thanks pela review, continue me deixando feliz e saltitante assim n_n

**danyela49**

**Chibi Mari-chan**

**Hyuuga-kun **

**-chan: **Bom, eu adianto logo que um dos casais vai ser descoberto, só não digo qual. I know I´m evil huh. Nem cria muita expectativa com a Sakura, ela vai fazer umas pontas ainda, mas não será grandes bostas como essa rosada do capeta costuma ser xD

**Schetine's-Lyra: **Dois dos meus futuros projetos são yaoi SasuNaru e um é sobre meu novo casal favorito Yoite/Miharu *¬* Ah, e vale acrescentar que os dois futuros SasuNarus são respectivamente romântico suspense leve e comédia romântica. Ei, deixa a inocência do Naruto pro Sasuke roubar, é mais prazeroso huhu.

**Eouisa**

Galera, vocês fazem meu dia mais feliz sempre que vejo uma reviewzinha nova vinda de vocês!

Ah, e eu não respondi todo mundo porque a resposta ia ser algo tão xoxo e sem graça (SIM, EU AINDA NÃO SEI FAZER RESPOSTAS DECENTES T__T EU SOFRO COM ISSO) que eu acho que vocês não merecem T-T Vocês são tão legais deixando reviews pra mim e eu sou tão misere não respondendo... SORRY, eu prometo praticar _

Contuuuuuuuudo, respondendo a duvida de muita gente, digo logo: Não me manifesto a respeito do que ocorreu com o Sasuke, mas digo logo pra ninguém ficar criando expectativa... Não é como se o Orochimaru tivesse enfiado três cabos de vassoura ou algo assim no ass do nosso Uchiha mais novo preferido...


	7. Chapter 7

**Título**: Peccatori.

**Autora:** Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta**: Hikari Kaoru

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence **somente** ao Sasuke, que por sua vez já pertenceu ao Itachi, mas atualmente é restrito ao seu loirinho. O Itachi pertence a todas as boas almas que lerem isso aqui e deixarem reviews e a mim. O resto pertence ao Kishimoto :D.

* * *

**Well it's hard to explain**

Bem, é difícil explicar

**But I'll try if you let me,**

Mas vou tentar, se você deixar

**Well it's hard to sustain**

Bem, é difícil de sustentar

**I'll cry if you let me.**

Vou chorar, se você deixar

_Angels Cry – The red jumpsuit apparatus._

_

* * *

_

_Um Sasuke de nove anos brincava com um cavalinho de madeira nos jardins da grande mansão Uchiha. Ao seu lado, Sai analisava uma folha caída. Era verão e o próprio ar estava tão quente que ficar dentro de casa não era uma opção e o melhor lugar para duas crianças entediadas se ocuparem era nos jardins, sob as sombras das árvores. _

_- Sasuke-kun... _

_- Oi? _

_- Onde está o Itachi-san? _

_- Mamãe disse que está com Kakashi, estudando. Ela não me deixou falar com ele – suspirou enfadado. _

_- Entendo... _

_O pequeno Uchiha primeiramente lançou um olhar curioso e repleto de ingenuidade para o amigo para em seguida se aproximar dele e depositar em seus lábios um pequeno selinho. _

_- Sasuke-kun, já disse que beijar a boca dos outros é tarefa para marido e mulher. Ademais, se seus pais virem, vão lhe mandar para um internato. _

_- Nem – Contestou o Uchiha, inflando as bochechas de maneira infantil – O nii-san me dá beijos na boca. _

_- Mas eu não sou o nii-san. _

_- Não, mas ele sempre me beija quando eu estou triste, para me animar! – Sorriu – E você me parecia tão triste ainda agora que eu queria que se animasse um pouco. _

_Um pequeno sorriso sincero brotou nos lábios do pequeno aspirante a coroinha. _

_- Obrigado, Sasuke-kun. _

_- De nada, Sai – respondeu o outro, dedicando-lhe um grande sorriso. _

_

* * *

  
_

_Sai e Sasuke agora caminhavam nos corredores da mansão. Sasuke, como de costume, estava animado pelas aulas de seu irmão estarem próximas do fim, pois, assim, ele teria mais tempo para brincar. Sai caminhava em silêncio e de cabeça baixa, apenas ouvindo o outro. Assustou-se quando Sasuke freou bruscamente, o que causou um forte choque de Sai contra as costas do Uchiha menor. _

_- Boa tarde, Orochimaru-sama! – Disse o outro animadamente. _

_A figura delgada que, do nada, surgira ali retribuiu o cumprimento com um leve aceno com acabeça. Na opinião de Sai, aquele homem era suspeito, mas ele não sabia ao certo por quê. Talvez fosse algo em seu olhar combinado ao jeito de falar, coisa do gênero. _

_- O que os dois fazem dentro de casa em uma tarde tão agradável como esta? – Inquiriu. _

_- Estamos esperando a aula do nii-san terminar, bispo – respondeu Sasuke – para ele brincar conosco. _

_- Oh, sim? E em quanto tempo termina?_

_- Acho que em uma hora! _

_- Já vejo... Sai-san, Mikoto-san estava a sua procura. _

_- Ok – disse o jovem coroinha, ainda estranhando o comportamento do bispo – Sasuke-kun, volto em um instante, não desapareça até eu retornar – Avisou, recebendo um assentir por parte do Uchiha menor. _

_Orochimaru observou Sai afastar-se e quando este sumiu de vista, voltou às atenções para Sasuke. _

_- Sasuke-san, vamos brincar enquanto Sai e Itachi-san não voltam? _

_- Ta! Eu vou pegar os meus brinquedos então e... _

_- Não, não, deixe-me mostrar uma brincadeira diferente. _

_O garoto inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como se perguntasse que tipo de brincadeira. O padrinho abriu uma das portas de um dos diversos quartos vazios da mansão e guiou o menino até dentro do aposento. Sasuke não entendia que brincadeira poderia ocorrer em um lugar escuro e vazio e, ao virar para perguntar o que era exatamente que pretendia o bispo, surpreendeu-se ao ver o padrinho trancando a porta do quarto. Súbita e inconscientemente, suas pernas começaram a tremer. _

_- O-Orochimaru-sama? P-Por que o senhor trancou a porta? _

_O homem caminhou insinuantemente em direção à criança que retrocedia à medida que o outro avançava. Mas houve um ponto em que a parede o impediu de continuar e o pequeno se viu prensado contra o concreto e o padrinho. _

_- Para podermos brincar em paz. _

_O maior segurou ambos os pulsos do afilhado com apenas uma das mãos, prendendo-os sobre a cabeça do menor e iniciou uma sucessão de mordiscadas pela extensão do pescoço do menino, fazendo com que ele entrasse em pânico. _

_- Pa-pare com isso, Orochimaru-sama! _

_Mas tudo que o homem fez foi intensificar a força das mordidas, arrancando um grito de Sasuke. _

_- Não! Pára, por favor! _

_O bispo tornou a ignorar o apelo do Uchiha e, já sem saber o que fazer, o pequeno chutou a canela do maior e afastou-se para o outro canto do cômodo quando teve a chance. Orochimaru mirou-lhe com raiva. Apesar de pequeno, Sasuke era forte. Caminhou pesadamente na direção do menino, que se encolheu no canto em que estava sussurrando ora o nome de seu irmão ora o nome de Sai. _

_Com violência, novamente prendeu-o pelos pulsos e, sob protestos e apelos, todos em vão, do menor, tirou sua camisa sem cerimônias, abocanhando um dos pequenos botões rosa do afilhado. Após aplicar uma série de mordidas e lambidas no peito do menino, dirigiu-se para sua boca, onde depositou-lhe um beijo lascivo sem qualquer piedade. _

_Completamente assombrado e com várias lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto, Sasuke procurou defender-se e mordeu com toda a força que conseguiu os lábios de seu padrinho. Orochimaru jogou o menino para o lado após muita luta para fazê-lo soltar. Sentiu algo escorrer em demasia pelo seu queixo e ao delinear os próprios lábios com o dedo, surpreendeu-se com a quantidade de sangue ali presente. _

_Sasuke já estava de pé novamente, em posição defensiva. Em seu rosto já havia vários caminhos feitos pelas incessantes lágrimas. _

_- Moleque insolente – sibilou, aproximando-se do Uchiha e aplicando-lhe um forte bofetão no rosto. _

_O Uchiha caiu no chão e aproveitando o fato, Orochimaru iniciou uma série de chutes e pontapés no pequeno._

_- P-Pára! – Chorava – Socorro Itachi! Itachi! - ele repetia, com a voz trêmula_

_- Seu irmão não vai te salvar, pirralho – Disse o maior, lambendo o sangue que não cessava de escorrer de sua boca – ninguém virá._

_A cabeça de Sasuke girava e doía e aos poucos, seus sentidos esvaíam-se. _

_- I... ta... chi..._

_

* * *

  
_

_- A senhora e o senhor não estão em casa, pequeno Sai – Disse uma das encarregadas da limpeza – Só retornam ao anoitecer. _

_O pequeno de cabelos negros não alterou a expressão fria em seu rosto, mas agradeceu à moça e pediu licença para dali se retirar correndo. Ao chegar ao local em que vira Sasuke e Orochimaru pela última vez, alarmou-se por perceber que não havia ninguém ali. _

_Foi então que ouviu gritos abafados._

_Não eram entendíveis, mas percebia-se que seu emissor estava por perto. O problema era achar a porta certa dentre as inúmeras ao longo do corredor. De porta em porta, Sai girava a maçaneta, mas os dois primeiros cômodos encontravam-se completamente vazios. Ao girar a maçaneta do terceiro, notou que a porta não abria. Estava trancada. _

_Os gritos haviam dado lugar a um fraco gemido, o que fez com que Sai constatasse que havia alguém ali dentro e logo sua mente caiu em Sasuke. "Não..." Desesperou-se. Tentou de toda maneira abrir a porta, bateu e bateu, mas ninguém respondia. "Itachi! Preciso achar Itachi" Pensou e correu em direção ao local onde estava o irmão mais velho de Sasuke. _

_Abriu a porta com violência, sem qualquer cerimônia e adentrou o aposento onde Itachi e Kakashi estavam. Ambos, em um canto oposto de uma mesa quadrada e baixa, olharam-no assustados._

_- Pois não, Sai-kun? – Disse Itachi, levantando-se, um tanto preocupado. _

_- Sasuke... Ele... Orochimaru... – Ofegou – Eles estavam ali no outro corredor e depois sumiram... Então ouvi gritos e... Pensei que... _

_Não foi necessário que o coroinha terminasse a frase. Itachi já havia saído em disparada do local. _

_

* * *

  
_

_- Agora, pequeno Uchiha, você será meu e, quando todos pensarem que alguém entrou aqui e fez isso com você e eu o salvei, meu plano estará quase completo - Sibilou o bispo para o corpo que jazia inerte sobre si. _

_Quando Orochimaru iniciou o processo de retirada da parte de baixo da roupa do pequeno, ouviu um forte estrondo atrás de si e a porta foi arrombada._

_Não eram necessárias palavras para descrever o assombro de Uchiha otouto estava desmaiado com Orochimaru sobre si, o bispo tinha as intenções claras demais. Aquela cena já dizia tudo. _

_- DESGRAÇADO! – Urrou. _

_- I-Itachi-san – Disse o outro, afastando-se em um rápido movimento do menor – Pensei que estivesse estudando... _

_- E QUE ASSIM PODERIA SE APROVEITAR DELE? MISERÁVEL!!! _

_O Uchiha maior partiu para cima do bispo e pôde ser notado o medo no rosto de Orochimaru. Porém, quando o punho de Itachi estava prestes a acertar o rosto do outro, ele disse, mesmo que vacilante: _

_- B-Bata-me agora e sofra as conseqüências. _

_- O quê?_

_-Seu pai jamais acreditará em você, moleque. É sua palavra contra a minha. Um bispo influente contra um adolescente revoltado que não obedece nem as demandas do pai. – Disse o outro, ganhando mais confiança. _

_Itachi cerrou os punhos com força. Aquele maldito tinha razão. Ao reparar na hesitação do Uchiha mais velho, Orochimaru não pôde evitar um sorriso de escárnio. _

_- Devo confessar que estou realmente irritado. Você estragou meus planos, pirralho. _

_- Eu deveria te matar – rosnou. _

_- Vá em frente. O problema é seu. _

_- Itachi? Onde você está? – Ouviu-se a voz de Kakashi._

_- Humpf, mais intrusos – disse o bispo, olhando na direção da porta e, sem qualquer explicação, se retirou dali. Dois minutos depois, Kakashi apareceu na porta. _

_- Itachi, você est... _

_O homem de cabelos prateados não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois a cena que se seguiu não lhe permitiu: Itachi segurava Sasuke em seus braços, o pequeno estava desacordado, sem camisa, o que permitia perceber que seu corpo estava coberto por pequenas feridas, no colo de seu irmão. _

_- Ele fez isso? – Engoliu seco, enquanto sinalizava para a porta por onde Orochimaru saíra minutos antes. Itachi não respondeu. Mantinha a seriedade e seu silêncio só foi quebrado por um apelo:_

_- Ajude-me a cuidar dele, por favor. _

_O tom da voz do Uchiha maior era quase de súplica, embora seus olhos estivessem completamente inexpressivos. O professor nada pôde fazer, senão assentir, consternado. Sai vinha chegando, mas Kakashi o mandou procurar algo para fazer, porque Itachi e ele estariam ocupados. O maior ajoelhou-se para ficar à altura do outro e lhe pediu para que não comentasse com ninguém sobre o acontecido daquela tarde. Assentindo com convicção, o moreno observou enquanto os dois mais velhos e Sasuke se afastavam. _

_

* * *

  
_

_- Sasuke-kun?_

_Silêncio. O garoto entrou no cômodo mal iluminado com uma bandeja com comida e um copo de água; _

_- Trouxe seu almoço. _

_O mesmo silêncio. Aproximou-se um pouco mais, a ponto de ficar bem ao lado da grande cama de casal na qual o corpo do outro jazia inerte. _

_- Vamos, sei que está acordado. Itachi quer que você coma – Pediu em tom sereno, afagando os cabelos negros do Uchiha. _

_Mas ele insistiu em não reagir. Sai suspirou. Aquele não era o Sasuke que conhecia. Não mesmo. _

_Resignado, pegou um punhado de comida com a colher e enfiou sem cerimônias na boca de Sasuke. _

_- Não ouse cuspir – Ameaçou em tom ríspido, ao perceber que o Uchiha mais jovem se preparava para por aquilo voluntariamente para fora. Para evitar o ato, cobriu a boca dele com as mãos e o forçou a engolir._

_- Bom menino._

_- Maldito. – Grunhiu – Me dá logo isso aqui, não vou ficar comendo na boquinha. _

_- Toda sua. – Disse, entregando o prato com comida – Mas, por via das dúvidas, vou ficar aqui e te esperar terminar – Concluiu, sentando-se ao lado do amigo._

_

* * *

  
_

_- Arrume suas malas, vamos viajar. – Disse apoiado na porta. _

_- Pra onde? – Contestou, sem se dar ao luxo de levantar da cama. _

_- Não sei. Papai não disse. _

_Sasuke suspirou e, somente então, se levantou. Remexeu as gavetas em busca de roupa, jogando sobre a cama algumas camisas, roupas de baixo e calças. Itachi assistia tudo em silêncio. Raramente, desde o incidente, trocara palavras decentes com o irmão. Raramente ele saía do quarto. _

_Então, o mais velho virou-se e saiu. _

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto engoliu seco e não encarava Itachi, nem Sai. Olhava para as próprias mãos, abrindo e fechando-as em sinal de nervosismo. Queria falar alguma coisa, mas não tinha palavras. Simplesmente não tinha.

Era angustiante saber o que Sasuke passara, mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquilo fazia com que o loiro se sentisse mais íntimo, como se fosse uma parte do moreno. Queria abraçá-lo, queria confortá-lo. Mas ele não estava lá para isso e quem sabe talvez nem desconfiasse de que Naruto já tinha ideia de seu passado.

Ou talvez sim.

A porta foi aberta, lentamente. Apenas Naruto virou-se alarmado.

Sasuke mantinha um olhar distante, coberto pela franja comprida. Não olhava para ninguém. O loiro o encarou, atônito, e se propôs a levantar, ficando apoiado em apenas um dos joelhos.

- Sa...Su...Ke...

Trocando olhares, Itachi e Sai levantaram-se.

- Vamos para um local mais seguro, para vocês poderem conversar melhor. – Disse Itachi.

- Para onde você sugere? – Perguntou Sai.

- Conheço um lugar aonde ninguém vai nos perturbar.

* * *

O local era uma pequena taberna, a única fonte de luz de uma rua escura e soturna. Tratava-se de um casarão velho com a frente larga. Tinha dois andares, sendo que, no segundo, contavam-se umas dez janelas estando algumas com vidros quebrados. Em algumas, também se viam luzes acesas. No letreiro acima da porta de entrada, lia-se Akatsuki.

A atmosfera lá dentro não era das melhores. Era marcante um cheiro de bebida alcoólica misturada com suor masculino e cigarro, este produzia uma espécie de fumaça que dominava todo o local. Várias mesinhas redondas, com capacidade para até quatro pessoas, ficavam espalhadas pelo salão, geralmente próximas à janela. O teto continha alguns buracos e um lustre central havendo também candelabros pendurados nas paredes descascadas. No canto esquerdo, havia uma mesa de sinuca, cercada por vários homens que gritavam. Alguns faziam suas apostas, outros xingavam os jogadores quando estes erravam e assim por diante. Ao fundo, havia um grande balcão, onde muitos outros homens divertiam-se com a embriaguez. Também ao fundo, mas ao canto direito, havia uma estreita escadinha de madeira podre, que dava acesso ao segundo andar.

Itachi dirigiu-se até um homem loiro que trabalhava no bar, limpando copos. Ele trajava uma estranha capa preta com nuvens vermelhas, assim como seus outros dois companheiros, um ruivo e um sujeito de máscara laranja.

- Itachi-san, o que te traz aqui hoje, hun? Faz tempo que não te vejo.

- É.

O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha pela ausência de resposta do outro.

- Então, o que vai querer hun?

- Um quarto e nenhuma interrupção.

O homem chamado Deidara entregou-lhe uma chave, com um sorriso meio pervertido no rosto.

- Então, é aquele seu moreno de novo, hun?

- Não, é meu irmão – Respondeu e se retirou de lá, deixando o loiro um tanto desnorteado pela resposta.

Caminhou até Naruto e lhe entregou a chave na mão.

- Amanhã de manhã venho buscá-los. – Disse, antes de virar-se para Sasuke e sussurrar em seu ouvido – Acho que já é hora de superar esse trauma, otouto.

- Até mais, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun – Disse Sai, indo atrás de Itachi, que já havia saído.

Como o Uchiha não tomou qualquer iniciativa, Naruto respirou fundo, apertando com força a chave, e seguiu em frente. Ficou feliz em constatar que Sasuke fizera o mesmo.

O número desenhado na chave indicava o quarto 120. Seguiram pelo corredor vazio, sob os constantes sons de gemidos, os quais fizeram Naruto corar. Nunca havia estado nesse tipo de lugar.

Chegaram ao último quarto do corredor. Naruto destrancou a porta e entrou, dando também espaço para que Sasuke fizesse isso.

O aposento era pequeno e com poucos móveis: apenas uma cama de casal ao centro, coberta por um lençol remendado, dois criados-mudos,um de cada lado da cama e uma mesinha quadrada de madeira com duas cadeiras próxima à janela, que dava vista apenas para uma parede de tijolos.

Sasuke mantinha-se de olhos fechados e braços cruzados, apoiado na parede.

- Então, eu...

- Desculpa.

- O quê?

- Por não ter te dito antes. Sobre o Orochimaru, sabe...

- N-Não, que isso! – Disse, sacudindo as mãos, nervosamente – Não era sua obrigação e...

- Tem mais uma coisa que eu quero te contar.

- Huh?

O moreno caminhou até a cama e se sentou, olhando para o chão. Naruto manteve-se de pé, ainda mais nervoso que antes.

- Sabe, minha família e eu viajamos uma semana depois do incidente. Claro, eles não sabiam a respeito dele. Não sabem ainda. – Acrescentou de maneira desconfortável. – Na verdade, até hoje não sei bem por que fizemos aquela viagem, mas o fato é que fizemos. Fomos para uma pequena cidade do interior, onde papai tinha uns negócios com um amigo, e ficamos hospedados na casa dele. Eu não tinha perspectivas de continuar ali, estava realmente deprimido. Na verdade, nessa época, eu havia arquitetado um plano para... Bem, para me suicidar. Eu não agüentava mais. E então, me apareceu a oportunidade perfeita.

"Todos haviam saído, me deixando sozinho em casa. Aproveitei a deixa para ir à cozinha, procurar algo para realizar o que pretendia. Achei uma faca para cortar carne, que achei ser uma boa. Contudo... Não tive coragem para fazer aquilo e fiquei arrasado. Era terrível conviver com aquela agonia que me afligia e mais terrível ver que poderia não ter fim."

"Então, saí correndo. Não sabia para onde ir, mas corria. Não conhecia nada daquela cidadezinha e, quando me dei conta, estava perdido. Fiquei desesperado, imaginando Orochimaru sair de cada beco, de cada porta. Estava chovendo e logo fiquei encharcado e com frio, mas resolvi continuar andando."

"E, então, topei com um garotinho. Um garotinho caído no meio da rua, sujo de lama e tão encharcado quanto eu. Esse garotinho... Imagino que você saiba quem seja."

- Eu... – Disse o loiro, rouco – Você era aquele menino...

Sasuke assentiu e prosseguiu.

- Eu não podia te deixar daquele jeito, então resolvi verificar se estava tudo bem. Foi então que você acordou. Confesso que me assustei com a maneira com que você me olhava.

"Perguntei se estava tudo bem com você e você sorriu tão de uma maneira tão doce para mim que me assustei. Então, essa parte eu acho que você lembra, não? Dei-lhe um bombom e ganhei em troca um terno beijo na bochecha. Na verdade, se não fosse pela sua ajuda, jamais teria achado o caminho de volta para casa. E eu nunca agradeci por isso. Obrigado."

Sasuke esperou uma resposta, que nunca veio. Olhou para Naruto e viu que seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Era você, eu sabia. _Eu sabia_.

Levou as mãos ao rosto, limpando as lágrimas, e correu, jogando-se em cima do moreno, que enrubesceu de leve. Os dois caíram deitados na cama, Naruto por cima, agarrado a Sasuke e a soluçar.

- O-O que...

- A primeira pessoa que foi gentil comigo... Eu não sei por quê, mas, naquele dia, eu percebi que gostava daquele menino, talvez como um amigo, na época, eu queria ser amigo dele. E, quando te vi, quando te vi na igreja... Lembrei-me dele. De como vocês eram iguais, tinham o mesmo olhar...

- N-Naruto...

- Eu te amo, Sasuke – Disse, escondendo a cabeça em seu peito – Demais. E eu não sei o que fazer com isso, simplesmente não sei.

O moreno surpreendeu-se com a intensidade daquele gesto, daquelas palavras. Então, retribuiu o abraço. Sentiu o aroma dos cabelos do loiro que, embora estivesse misturado a um leve cheiro de cigarro, ainda não perdera aquele cheiro típico de Naruto.

Passou as mãos pelas costas do loiro, por debaixo da sua camisa. Então se encararam. Seus olhos, azul e negro, dia e noite, encaravam-se com tanta intensidade e paixão que não eram possíveis palavras para descrever com exatidão seus sentimentos.

Sasuke tomou a iniciativa, selando ambos os lábios. Apertou o loiro contra si ao mesmo tempo em que introduzia sua língua na boca do outro. Ele sabia que estavam pecando, sabia que haveria conseqüências. Mas, se não fizessem naquele momento, poderiam nunca chegar a fazer, eles sabiam muito bem disso.

- Essa noite, Sasuke... Não pare por nada. – Disse o loiro. Suas bochechas tinham uma leve tonalidade cor de rosa.

- Eu sei. Não vou.

O moreno tornou a tomar os lábios do loiro, dando-lhe um novo beijo de língua. Enquanto isso, suas mãos acariciavam todo o corpo do outro, centímetro por centímetro, sobre a roupa. A iniciativa para se despirem veio do próprio Naruto que, com as mãos trêmulas, começou a desabotoar a camisa de Sasuke. O moreno nem ajudou, nem impediu aquilo, apenas permitiu que o loiro agisse por conta própria. Quando ele, por fim, despiu o torso de Sasuke, fez o mesmo consigo. As camisas dos garotos foram atiradas para fora da cama. Naruto se jogou sobre Sasuke, beijando-o novamente. As mãos do outro percorriam as costas do loiro, ora arranhando de leve, ora acariciando, até que Sasuke resolveu pará-las no traseiro de Naruto e apertá-lo sugestivamente, o que fez com que Naruto corasse até as orelhas.

- T-Teme!

Tudo o que o loiro recebeu foi um meio sorriso do outro.

Sasuke se impulsionou e, em um rápido movimento, ficou sobre Naruto, prendendo seus pulsos contra a cama para dar alguns leves chupões ao longo de seu pescoço. O loiro entendia e não entendia muito bem aquilo tudo. Sabia o que estavam fazendo, mas não sabia como fazer. Apenas deixava-se guiar por seus instintos e, claro, por Sasuke. O mais estranho era que seu baixo-ventre estava reagindo de uma maneira esquisita, em sua opinião. Doía, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era uma dor prazerosa, que o fazia necessitar de mais, muito mais. Naruto também sentia uma incrível necessidade de aliviar aquela região, mas não tinha muita idéia de como fazer isso. O oxigênio pareceu fugir de seus pulmões quando sentiu algo duro ser pressionado contra o seu próprio volume escondido por sua calça. Descobriu que era aquilo que lhe satisfazia: aquele contato, entre a sua ereção e a do Uchiha mais jovem lhe causava alivio e prazer.

Não queria perder tal contato, então começou a empurrar seu próprio corpo contra o de Sasuke, como se pretendesse fundir ambos os corpos. Ao perceber o desespero por prazer por parte do loiro, o Uchiha não pôde evitar sorrir.

- Espera, deixa eu te ajudar. - Disse, levando as mãos ao cós da calça do outro. Rapidamente, desabotoou-a e despiu o loiro das peças de roupa restantes.

Naruto sentiu extrema vergonha por estar tão exposto assim perante aquele que amava. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, esperando que Sasuke não o olhasse e percebesse seus sentimentos.

- O que foi? Por que você está escondendo seu rosto?

- Não quero que me veja!

- Por quê?

- Por que não!

- Não seja besta. – Disse o moreno, retirando as mãos do outro de sua cara. – Você está lindo.

O loiro sentiu o rosto arder e um calor começou a se espalhar com mais intensidade por todo seu corpo. Sasuke, então, direcionou suas mãos até o membro já acordado de Naruto.

- O que você vai... Ahh... – O loiro gemeu ao sentir o moreno envolver sua região mais excitada com uma das mãos.

Sasuke começou um movimento de vai e vem que, à medida que foi se intensificando, fez com que o loiro arqueasse seu corpo e aumentasse a altura e freqüência dos gemidos até finalmente não conseguir mais se segurar.

- Desculpa. – Murmurou sem graça ao ver as mãos de Sasuke meladas por uma estranha e aparentemente pegajosa substância. Em retorno, ele apenas sorriu, lambendo os dedos para limpar os resquícios daquele liquido dali.

- Quer mesmo continuar? – Perguntou. – A partir de agora vai ser bem parecido com aquela vez do Sai e... – O Uchiha foi interrompido pela mão do loiro cobrindo sua boca.

- Está tudo bem. – Ele disse com um terno sorriso. – Eu confio em você, Sasuke.

Retribuindo o sorriso, o Uchiha beijou-lhe os lábios romanticamente. Em seguida, apoiou as pernas do loiro uma em cada ombro seu, deixando completamente expostas as partes íntimas dele. Nervoso, Naruto apoiou-se sobre seus cotovelos e viu o exato momento em que o Uchiha se posicionava para algo – que minutos depois compreendeu ser bastante doloroso.

- AHH... – Gritou. A dor era ridícula de tão forte e a sensação era de estar sendo rasgado em dois.

- Desculpa.

Tentando normalizar a respiração, Naruto fez um gesto para que o Uchiha prosseguisse. Não iria desistir ali de maneira alguma, seguiria até o final junto com Sasuke.

Aos poucos e com muito cuidado, o moreno foi iniciando as estocadas, que foram ficando mais freqüentes e rápidas à medida que os gemidos entrecortados de Naruto preenchiam o silêncio do aposento. Aquela dor cortante inicial fora substituída por um desejo que o loiro jamais imaginara existir. Aquele desejo fazia com que ele pedisse por mais contato entre os corpos. Agarrou-se a Sasuke, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, abraçando-o e empurrando seu corpo contra o do moreno.

- Na... Naruto... – Grunhiu de maneira sensual, na opinião do coroinha.

- Sasukeee... Ahhh...

Uma estranha e prazerosa sensação se apoderou do corpo do loiro. Sentia algo percorrer seu interior ao mesmo tempo em que não pôde mais segurar a segunda ejaculação, responsável por sujar ambos os abdomes dos garotos. Com um grande alívio tomando conta de si, deixou-se cair sobre o Uchiha, apoiando-se em seu tórax e recebendo, em retorno, um terno e carinhoso abraço.

Não fazia idéia de o quão cansativo aquilo tudo era. Mas também não fazia idéia de o quão bom podia ser. Contudo, sabia que só era bom porque era com Sasuke.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke. – Sussurrou, com os olhos semicerrados pelo cansaço.

- Eu também te amo, Naruto. – Respondeu o Uchiha, depositando-lhe um carinhoso beijo na cabeça.

* * *

P. Que pariu, que capítulo gigante (pelo menos pros meus padrões)!! Não imaginei que eu fosse capaz de tal proeza! E aí, o lemon, o que acharam? Bonito, feio, marromeno, não foi pouca merda? Confesso que eu não estava láaa muito inspirada, principalmente porque minha cabeça está uma confusão só. Tenham idéia de que eu estou com um milhão de idéias pra novas histórias e simplesmente não as consigo passar pro papel / PC e afins. Para os que achavam que o Orochi estuprava o Sasuke, nãao! Ele é virgenzinho do fiofó. Mas eu acredito que um quase estupro seja bastante traumático pra muita gente o.o' Principalmente vindo de um cover do Michael Jackson viciado em cobras...

PS: Espero realmente que agora tudo se normalize e eu possa voltar a atualizar com mais freqüência -_-


	8. Chapter 8

**Título**: Peccatori.

**Autora:** Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta**: Hikari Kaoru.

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence **somente** ao Sasuke, que por sua vez já pertenceu ao Itachi, mas atualmente é restrito ao seu loirinho. O Itachi pertence a todas as boas almas que lerem isso aqui e deixarem reviews e a mim. O resto pertence ao Kishimoto :D.

* * *

**This is your life and today is all you've got now**

Essa é sua vida, e o hoje é tudo que você tem.

**And today is all you'll ever have**

E o hoje é tudo que você sempre terá.

**Don't close your eyes**

Não feche seus olhos.

_This is your life - Switchfoot_

_

* * *

  
_

Estava chovendo novamente, mas isso não importava.

Uma brisa fria acariciava o rosto de Naruto, que estava deitado sobre o assoalho gelado encarando o teto. Aquilo era ócio, puro ócio. Ao seu lado, sentado no chão e apoiado em um pilar, Sasuke lia tranquilamente um livro de poesias. Nenhum deles falava. Não tinham muito que falar mesmo. Apenas aproveitavam a agradável presença um do outro**.**

Estavam na casa do Uchiha menor. Já haviam se passado quatro meses desde a primeira vez que se entregaram um ao outro e, com alguma frequência, sempre que lhes era possível iam até a Akatsuki para terem seus momentos íntimos em paz. Claro, tratavam de ser sempre discretos: falavam pouco quando havia pessoas por perto e não mencionavam seus nomes fora do quarto.

Das duas últimas vezes em que estiveram ali, havia um misterioso homem com sobretudo e chapéu marrons, além de óculos escuros, o que tornava seu rosto um mistério. A presença daquela figura ali, fez com que Naruto e Sasuke deixassem de frequentar a Akatsuki por algumas semanas. Quando voltaram, o misterioso homem já havia deixado de frequentar o local.

Os jovens eram cúmplices de Itachi e Sai, assim como Itachi e Sai eram cúmplices de Sasuke e Naruto. Geralmente Itachi e Sai tinham a difícil missão de tomar conta dos dois menores, por eles serem ridiculamente indiscretos algumas vezes, o que os colocava em risco. Sempre que elogiavam Sasuke quanto à beleza na frente de Naruto, o loiro corava e ninguém entendia aquela reação, o que pedia uma rápida retirada do coroinha dali de perto.

- Caramba, que chuva. – Disse Itachi, abrindo a porta da varanda e deparando-se com os dois ali. Em seu rosto notou-se uma leve surpresa. – Vocês estão aí há quanto tempo?

- Algumas horas. – Respondeu Sasuke sem despregar os olhos do livro. – Por quê?

- Sasuke, você sabe exatamente que horas são?

- Não.

- Seis da tarde. – Respondeu cruzando os braços.

- E ai?

- E ai que a qualquer momento nossos pais estarão de volta.

Bruscamente, o Uchiha menor fechou o livro.

- Eles voltam HOJE?

Itachi assentiu. O mais jovem se levantou rapidamente e puxou Naruto, sem aviso.

- Você tem que ir embora, agora! – Disse com certa urgência, segurando os ombros do loiro. – Se eles te virem aqui, sem a companhia do Sai ou o do Iruka, vão estranhar.

- Ainda mais porque ela vai estar aqui. – Completou Itachi, apoiado na porta. – A noivinha do Sasuke. Otouto, não sei por quanto tempo mais você vai conseguir adiar esse casamento.

Itachi sempre se referira à Sakura como noivinha, mas na realidade ela havia oficialmente se tornado noiva de Sasuke havia dois meses. Na ocasião, houve uma grande festa na cidade inteira, inclusive Naruto, Sai e os membros da paróquia foram convidados, o que deixou o Uchiha menor incrivelmente desconfortável. Sua vontade era gritar na cara de todos que não casaria com aquela piranha rosa. Até ali, Sasuke conseguira a incrível proeza de adiar o casamento três vezes, alegando algumas desculpas ridículas, como o fato de não encontrar uma casa boa o suficiente para morarem.

O trotar dos cavalos foi ouvido pelos três, e eles se entreolharam. Naruto rapidamente correu para os fundos da casa, seguido por Sasuke. O Uchiha menor o carregou, para que ele alcançasse o muro e pudesse pular para fora. Após verificar se estava tudo bem, o loiro despediu-se do moreno com um sorriso terno e pulou para o outro lado. Sasuke rapidamente voltou para dentro, sendo auxiliado pelo irmão mais velho, que o levou às pressas até seu quarto e pegou algumas peças de roupa para o irmão enquanto ele se despia.

- Droga, droga. – Murmurava Sasuke.

- Espera otouto, seque-se e se vista rápido. Eu os distraio. – Anunciou, saindo rapidamente do aposento do irmão.

Rapidamente, o mais velho retomou seu ar de indiferença e caminhou, tentando parecer o mais calmo possível, até a porta principal. Os criados abriram-na para que Mikoto, Fugaku e Sakura, acompanhada de seus pais, pudessem entrar.

- Sakura-san, barão e baronesa Haruno, é um prazer tê-los aqui. – Cumprimentou polidamente Itachi. – Pai, mãe, sejam bem vindos de volta.

- Itachi. – Cumprimentou o pai secamente. Seu rosto percorreu o corredor inteiro e, por fim, ele perguntou. – Cadê seu irmão?

- Ele já está vindo pai.

- Isso é imperdoável. – Comentou o barão Haruno. – O jovem noivo deveria ser o primeiro a se apresentar.

- Por favor, barão, perdoe meu filho. Prometo-lhe que isso não se repetirá. – Disse, com certa ira na voz. Fugaku não tolerava atrasos, nem faltas cometidas por ninguém, principalmente por seus filhos. – Mikoto, por favor, vá atrás de Sasuke.

- Não será preciso. – Anunciou o mencionado, andando de maneira pomposa pelo corredor até onde estavam seus pais e os convidados. – Estou aqui.

- Posso saber a que se deve a demora? – Perguntou o pai.

- Eu não conseguia achar uma roupa adequada à ocasião. Não é interessante usar qualquer traje em frente à sua própria noiva, não é? - Sorriu com prepotência.

A jovem de cabelos cor de rosa, que até ali mantinha a cabeça baixa, fitou o Uchiha menor pelo canto do olho.

- Entendo, entendo. – Sorriu de forma satisfeita o barão. – Se é assim, jovem Uchiha, você está perdoado.

- Já que todos chegaram a um consenso, que tal irmos à sala de jantar, para conversarmos? – Propôs Itachi.

- De fato, de fato. – Concordou Fugaku, sorrindo. – Por aqui, por favor.

* * *

- Naruto, onde você estava? – Perguntou preocupado.

O loiro corria, ensopado, em direção ao amigo coroinha que estava sentado em uma poltrona no salão principal, junto aos demais companheiros, olhando a chuva cair. Sinalizou para ele para que Sai o acompanhasse até ali fora.

Ao sair, fechou a porta com cautela.

- E então?

- Vamos conversar no quarto. Preciso de uma toalha.

- É sério. – Disse, acompanhando os passos apressados do loiro. – O que aconteceu? Você parece bastante incomodado com algo.

- É, eu estou. – Respondeu, entrando no depósito e indo em direção ao armário, para procurar algo com o que se secar.

- E? O que te incomoda?

- Eu estava na casa do Sasuke.

- Fazendo o quê? Você sabe que o pai dele não gosta que ele tenha amigos, principalmente ligados à igreja.

- É, eu sei, eu sei! Mas os pais dele estão... Estavam viajando há dois dias. – Respondeu, enxugando-se com uma toalha que achara ali.

- Não me diz que ele te viu lá? – Perguntou em um tom extremamente preocupado.

- Não, não viu. – Sai pretendia suspirar de alivio, mas não teve tempo. – Não ele, pelo menos.

- O... O quê?

- Olha, não foi minha culpa! Pra começar, o Sasuke me convidou para ir lá, ele disse que os pais dele só voltariam AMANHÃ, não hoje! Amanhã! Mas então o Itachi chegou logo ele me viu e disse que os pais deles chegariam a qualquer hora! Então eu tive que pular o muro e correr dali. Só que... Em um determinado momento, quando eu olhei pra trás eu vi que ela olhava em minha direção. Ela estava prestes a entrar quando me viu.

- Ela?

- Sakura-san.

- A feiosa te viu?

- Sim. – Assentiu cabisbaixo.

- Bom, temos que manter a calma. Sasuke-kun e Itachi são espertos e talentosos e dissimulados quando querem. Se ela resolver comentar alguma coisa, eles podem inventar alguma desculpa convincente.

- Ah, eu não sei, Sai. Eu só a vi de relance, mas tive a sensação de que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

- Como ela pode saber Naruto? Ela ficou afastada de Sasuke dois dos últimos quatro meses.

- Eu não sei, só sei que parecia!

- Relaxe, tudo ficará bem. – Sai forçou um sorriso, mas sabia que havia algo muito errado ali.

- Tomara que sim... – Suspirou o loiro, olhando para a tempestade que tomara o lugar da garoa anterior. – Tomara que sim.

* * *

O tilintar dos talheres nos pratos era o único ruído naquela mesa.

O ambiente parecia carregado por um tremendo desconforto. Fugaku pigarreou uma, duas vezes. Sakura mantinha os olhos fixos em Sasuke que por sua vez, mantinha-se concentrado em sua refeição, mesmo sabendo que estava sendo encarado. Itachi descansou seus talheres no canto do prato e limpou o canto da boca discretamente. Dessa mesma maneira, dirigiu seu olhar para o canto da sala de jantar, aonde se encontrava a dama de companhia de Sakura, envolta nas sombras.

- A comida está deliciosa. – Comentou a baronesa Haruno com um sorriso amarelo.

- De fato. – Concordou Itachi.

Ninguém mais disse nada até um dos empregados aparecer e cochichar algo no ouvido de Fugaku.

- Perdoem-me - Disse o patriarca dos Uchiha, levantando-se da mesa. – Estarei de volta em um minuto.

Aquela situação não costumava ser estranha aos Uchihas: Fugaku costumava sair no meio do jantar normalmente, porém, nunca antes havia interrompido um jantar com pessoas importantes para resolver seus problemas. Sasuke olhou discretamente para o irmão. Havia preocupação em seus olhos, mas somente quem o conhecesse muito bem poderia percebê-la.

Os presentes criaram certa expectativa que acabaram esquecendo suas refeições. Todos encaravam a porta por onde Fugaku havia saído. Passaram-se dez, quinze minutos e o homem não retornava. Usando o bom senso, Itachi se levantou.

- Irei verificar se está tudo bem. – Anunciou. Por um momento, um alívio percorreu os olhares de todos, afinal, alguém havia se proposto a saber o que se passava.

- Barão, baronesa, vocês não gostariam de tomar um chá? – Disse docemente Mikoto.

- Adoraríamos. – Respondeu automaticamente a mulher.

- Vamos para a sala então. – Sorriu a matriarca. – Chamarei um dos empregados para nos servir.

Um pequeno pânico percorreu a espinha de Sasuke. Agora era apenas ele, a aia de Sakura e a própria Sakura ali. A atitude da jovem naquela noite fizera com que o Uchiha mais jovem se alarmasse quanto a algo. E ele não sabia exatamente o quê.

Um 'tic' de nervosismo tomou conta de seu olho. Ele não agüentava mais estar no mesmo ambiente que aquela garota. Precisava sair dali, senão sufocaria.

- Você parece preocupado, Sasuke-kun. – A voz de Sakura estava carregada por um sadismo que Sasuke jamais imaginara que ela possuísse. – Algum problema?

- Nenhum. – Respondeu impassível. Sentiu um aperto esquisito no coração, mas ignorou.

- Você tem ido à missa, Sasuke-kun?

- Por que o interesse sobre minha vida religiosa? - Ah, havia algo muito errado ali. Outro aperto no coração.

- Como sua futura esposa, não é mais do que minha obrigação saber como andam seus deveres para com a Igreja. – Comentou. – E então, tem ido?

- Regularmente.

- Fico feliz em saber. Espero que tenha aproveitado para se despedir do seu amiguinho coroinha.

Sasuke encarou-a nos olhos. Sua respiração tornou-se descompassada. Sim, havia algo muito errado. Naruto poderia estar em apuros?

- O que você está aprontando, Sakura?

Ela riu. Riu não, gargalhou.

- Nada, Sasuke-kun. Por que você acha que eu aprontaria algo?

A cadeira foi arredada com violência. Sasuke se levantou em um pulo. Parecia furioso. A aia se adiantou para perto de Sakura, mas a jovem a segurou. Não importava para Sasuke, ele poderia passar por cima daquela mulher com muita facilidade.

- Acho bom _nada_ ter acontecido a ele, Sakura.

- Isso foi uma ameaça? – Perguntou ainda com um sorriso desenhado no rosto.

- Sim. E eu sempre cumpro minhas ameaças.

E sem mais, ele correu dali.

Correu pelos corredores. Chamava por seu pai, mas não obtinha resposta.

- Fugaku-sama saiu, Sasuke-sama. – Avisou-lhe uma das empregadas. – Ele parecia estar com muita raiva.

- E você sabe aonde ele foi?

- Não, mas Orochimaru-sama estava com ele.

O coração de Sasuke quase parou. _Orochimaru_.

* * *

Uh, ta aí pra vocês o capítulo! Desculpa a demora, ando ocupada com alguns compromissos acadêmicos e sociais huhuh xD Por conta disso, também não estou tendo muito tempo pra responder as reviews (não que quando eu tenha tempo eu responda, porque meu tempo me permite, eu desfruto da minha preguiça x]). Talvez o próximo capítulo seja o último ou talvez ainda haja um epílogo, estou pensando de qual forma ficará melhor! Anyway, reta final!!!! Yaaaay!


	9. Chapter 9

**Título**: Peccatori.

**Autora:** Kuroyama Izumi

**Beta**: Hikari Kaoru.

**Classificação**: M

**Disclaimer: **Naruto pertence **somente** ao Sasuke, que por sua vez já pertenceu ao Itachi, mas atualmente é restrito ao seu loirinho. O Itachi pertence a todas as boas almas que lerem isso aqui e deixarem reviews e a mim. O resto pertence ao Kishimoto :D.

* * *

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**

Sanctus Espiritus, salve-nos da nossa hora solene

**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**

Sanctus Espiritus, insanidade é tudo que nos rodeia

**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,**

Sanctus Espiritus, isso é o que merecemos,

**Can**** we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**

Poderemos nos libertaremos das correntes da agonia eterna?

_Within Temptation – Our solemn hour. _

_

* * *

  
_

A chuva incessante caía por quase doze horas. Fazia muito frio e as ruas estavam completamente desertas. Ninguém ousava se arriscar a sair com um tempo daqueles. Ou melhor, quase ninguém.

O trotar de cavalos rompia o único som que predominava nas ruas, o da chuva. Os dois cavalos iam lado a lado e, guiando-os, estavam os dois herdeiros da família Uchiha.

- Ah, vamos! Para onde podem tê-lo levado? – Perguntava o menor em um tom que beirava o desespero. Embora mantivesse seu olhar fixo no caminho à frente, fez questão de deixar claro que dirigiu a pergunta especificamente para o garoto junto a Itachi.

Sai ponderou por um curto momento e então disse:

- Tenho uma suspeita.

* * *

- FALE. – Ordenou a voz, em alto e bom som.

Um estalo cortou o ar e ecoou pela sala e Naruto gemeu. Outro estalo se seguiu.

- Não sei... Do que você fala... – Suspirou com a voz fraca. Sentia suas costas arderem demais e sua respiração estava entrecortada. O simples caminho do ar para dentro ou para fora de seu corpo lhe causava uma imensa dor e tornava sua visão cada vez mais embaçada. A corrente que prendia seus braços já começava a feri-lo nos pulsos. Mas ele não se renderia à dor, principalmente enquanto Sasuke estivesse são e salvo em algum lugar longe dali. Não o entregaria de maneira alguma. Se tivesse que morrer, o faria sozinho e levaria seu segredo consigo para o túmulo.

Um dos ocupantes do recinto grunhiu de maneira irritada.

- Estou perdendo a paciência, garoto. – Anunciou Fugaku. – Para o seu bem, para que você evite mais dor desnecessária, acho sensato responder de uma vez a pergunta do bispo: O demônio o está controlando para seduzir meu filho? Você e meu filho mantiveram relações proibidas?

- Nunca! – Gritou exasperado. Não mentia. Suas relações não eram proibidas, não pra ele.

Outro estalo ocorreu.

- Naruto-kun, não seja difícil. – Sibilou Orochimaru, segurando o rapaz pelo queixo. Naruto abriu os olhos com dificuldade, vendo-se cara a cara com Orochimaru. A luxúria em seu olhar era simplesmente desprezível e ele precisou fechar os olhos para não vomitar.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado. – Disse com certa dificuldade. – Muito menos Sasuke... Ele não tem nada a ver comigo.

O bispo suspirou e se virou para Fugaku.

- Poderia nos deixar a sós, Uchiha-sama? Farei com que ele diga.

Fugaku apenas assentiu, internamente aliviado por se retirar daquele incômodo quarto sujo e escuro. Chegava a ser claustrofóbico. Como sempre, deixaria o trabalho sujo nas mãos do bispo Orochimaru.

Cerca de um minuto após a porta se fechar, o bispo segurou o loiro pelo cabelo. Naruto observou enojado enquanto a língua do homem percorreu sua bochecha.

- Confesso que sempre preferi Sasuke-kun a qualquer um, mas dada a situação dele, sempre protegido pelo idiota do irmão, acho que nunca terei uma oportunidade efetiva, porém acho que posso me contentar com você. – Sussurrou.

- Você é um DEMÔNIO. – Cuspiu.

Orochimaru apenas sorriu.

- Talvez? – Respondeu com um sorriso mais do que sádico.

O homem começou a arranhar as costas já feridas de Naruto, arrancando-lhe gritos horrorizados de dor.

- Não consigo contabilizar exatamente o número de garotinhos, como você, que já castiguei.

Com os dentes, mordia vorazmente o pescoço e colo desnudo do loiro. Naruto não conseguia formar palavras, apenas gritar. Orochimaru tentou lhe calar, introduzindo sua língua na boca do loiro. Seu corpo tremeu quando sentiu a mão do bispo descer cada vez mais.

- Todos hereges, todos cometeram crimes graves. O principal deles: Apaixonaram-se. Tem crime pior do que este?

"É meu fim. Acabou. Perdão, Sasuke" Pensou, tentando ignorar o que Orochimaru sussurrava em seu ouvido.

- É uma pena que o amor estrague o mundo dessa forma, não é? Não seria tudo tão mais fácil se as coisas fossem apenas... Carnais?

A esse ponto, uma das mãos do religioso adentrara a roupa de baixo de Naruto, roçando em seu membro. E, por fim, ele havia se permitido chorar, coisa que não havia feito desde que lhe prenderam ali e iniciaram o processo de tortura. Não queria parecer fraco, mas sabia o que provavelmente viria pela frente. Mantinha os olhos fechados porque simplesmente não queria ver aquilo. Já se sentia sujo mesmo naquele ponto e não queria ver a cara de satisfação daquele homem asqueroso à sua frente.

Por que tinha que terminar assim? Era errado querer ficar com quem se amava? Não – contestou-se mentalmente. O amor não era um crime. Era uma dádiva. Mas o que Sasuke faria quando descobrisse? Ele sofreria muito? E quanto ao Sacerdote Iruka e os coroinhas da igreja? E quanto à paróquia... Seria expulso? Várias outras perguntas ecoavam pela cabeça do loiro e cada uma delas acompanhada por mais uma grande quantidade de lágrimas.

Mas algo fez com que Naruto abrisse bruscamente os olhos. Não foi somente o fato de a mão do bispo abandonar abruptamente seu corpo. Foram passos firmes, o abrir da porta e um rosnado. E Naruto conhecia muito bem esse rosnado.

- BASTARDO!!! – Gritou Sasuke, correndo na direção do bispo. Segurou-o pela gola da camisa. – BASTARDO!!!

Havia desespero na voz do Uchiha. Um desespero que Naruto jamais vira antes.

- Sasuke-kun, que prazer tê-lo aqui. – Ele riu. Sasuke via de perto aqueles olhos asquerosos, inundados por crimes e pecados. Não pecados como os que, teoricamente, cometia, mas pecados mais graves. Verdadeiros pecados. – Gostaria de se juntar a nós?

Naruto não conseguia articular quaisquer palavras. Apenas observava o rosto do moreno ser tomado pela fúria. Se lhe permitissem, o loiro tinha certeza plena de que Sasuke mataria Orochimaru. E, infelizmente, se o fizesse, poderia piorar as coisas.

O loiro não pôde deixar de ficar levemente aliviado quando Orochimaru se levantou, virando-se de frente para Sasuke, de costas para si. Ao menos sua atenção fora um pouco desviada. O loiro não quis imaginar o que poderia acontecer se Sasuke tivesse chego dez minutos mais tarde.

- Não faça nada precipitado, Sasuke. – Outra voz surgiu. Dessa vez, a expressão de Orochimaru adquiriu um tom de desprezo enorme e, por que não, certo receio.

- Eu vou matar esse cara, Itachi. Eu vou matar e vou arrastar o corpo pela cidade inteira! Depois eu vou atirá-lo na porcaria da fogueira e pisotear as cinzas.

- Tente. – Desafiou o bispo, retirando do bolso um pequeno punhal. Com um movimento rápido, postou-se atrás do Uchiha menor, apontando a arma na direção de seu pescoço. Ninguém teve tempo para sequer pensar no que havia acontecido.

- SASUKE!!! – Gritou Naruto.

Itachi permaneceu impassível. Por fora.

- Assim que seu pai aparecer, ele verá a degeneração de seus filhos. – Sibilou o bispo, ao pé da orelha do mais jovem. – Que vergonha... Ter os dois mandados para a fogueira da inquisição...

- Não espere por meu pai, Orochimaru. Ele não virá. – Anunciou Itachi, calculando cautelosamente cada movimento do bispo.

- Como pode me assegurar isso?

No mesmo momento, Sai adentrou a sala, com uma expressão séria e compenetrada.

- Problema resolvido, Itachi-san.

O sorriso no rosto de Orochimaru desvaneceu rapidamente.

- Como você pode ver, eu sou capaz de fazer com que meu pai fique desacordado durante o tempo que me convir, bispo.

- Não esqueça Itachi-kun, que eu ainda tenho seu irmão em meu poder. Mas, agora que parei para pensar... – Novamente o sorriso sádico se desenhou em seu rosto. – Como você reagiria se eu terminasse aquilo que comecei alguns anos atrás aqui mesmo, na sua frente?

- Nem tente. – Rosnou o Uchiha mais jovem.

- Sasuke-kun, não acho que esteja em posição de fazer exigências. – Disse aproximando o rosto do pescoço do Uchiha.

Todos no cômodo se remexeram. Naruto gritou, amaldiçoou, tentando se livrar das correntes que o prendiam. Sai se adiantou dois passos, mas foi ultrapassado por Itachi avançou em direção ao bispo, mandando a frieza e o calculismo que o acompanhavam para o inferno.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais e Naruto quase não conseguiu acompanhar. Em um minuto, Itachi estava parado em frente à porta ao lado de Sai, em outro, encontrava-se atrás de Orochimaru e segurava o braço do bispo, que ainda mantinha Sasuke em mãos. Sai já estava ao seu lado quando percebeu, com uma chave em mãos, tentando o mais depressa possível livrá-lo das correntes.

- Não ouse tocar no meu irmão, cobra desgraçada. – Rosnou o Uchiha mais velho.

Sua mão tremia, enquanto tentava conter a do bispo. A arma estava a menos de cinco centímetros do pescoço de Sasuke e qualquer movimento brusco poria tudo a perder. O Uchiha menor fazia o possível para afastar-se do perigo, embora mantivesse seus olhos fixos em Naruto. Parte dele estava aliviada por ver que Sai conseguira as chaves e que o loiro agora estava em boas mãos, mas parte ainda temia pelo simples fato de Orochimaru estar a menos de cinco metros de seu precioso Naruto.

Foi então que Sasuke percebeu que Orochimaru estava distraído. Apesar de ainda o segurar, ele não prestava atenção em seus movimentos. Não, estava mais ocupado em deter Itachi.

Sasuke cerrou o punho e o dirigiu exatamente ao estômago do bispo. Bingo.

Orochimaru caiu de joelhos no chão, sem ar. O punhal que carregava escapuliu de seu poder, ficando nas mãos de Itachi. Com muita destreza, o Uchiha menor afastou-se do bispo, correndo na direção de Naruto e o Uchiha maior apontou-lhe a arma.

- Fim de jogo, Orochimaru.

O bispo sorriu, mesmo que fracamente.

- Não enquanto eu estiver vivo.

Mas ele não conseguia sequer se mover.

- Sai. – Chamou Itachi. O moreno chegou perto do Uchiha, que lhe entregou a faca. – Tome conta dele por um minuto, por favor. Qualquer movimento brusco mate-o.

- Tá.

O Uchiha mais velho caminhou em direção a Sasuke e Naruto. Havia um imenso sofrimento em seu olhar, o que desconcertou seu irmão.

- Itachi? O Que houv...?

Sasuke não completou a frase. Seu irmão o pegara de surpresa: o estava abraçando. Com força, muita força, como se Sasuke lhe fosse escapar dos braços. Como se aquilo fosse uma despedida. Como se nunca mais fossem se ver novamente.

- Fuja. – Sussurrou. – Fuja para bem longe, Sasuke. Leve Naruto com você.

- I-Itachi? C-Como assim?

- Você jamais será feliz se continuar aqui e se isso acontecer, _eu _jamais serei feliz. – Disse com sofreguidão na voz. – O que eu mais quero no mundo é ver que você sorri novamente, sorri para alguém. É ver que você encontrou alguém para quem sorrir. E esse alguém é Naruto. Por isso eu imploro. Fuja daqui.

- M-mas...

- Passe lá em casa antes. Em baixo do meu colchão há um saco com dinheiro. Leve-o com você.

- O que você está dizendo? Você está louco, Itachi?

- Vocês foram descobertos. A partir de agora, se continuarem aqui, mesmo com a morte de Orochimaru vocês serão perseguidos. Nosso pai irá tornar sua vida o maior inferno possível. Eu não agüentaria isso.

- Mas eu não posso te abandonar! – Falou com desespero e lágrimas em seus olhos. – Não, de jeito nenhum! Não!

- Por favor. – Itachi pediu, segurando o irmão pelos ombros. – Faça isso por mim. Eu prometo que Sai e eu viveremos o suficiente e que voltaremos a nos encontrar, não importa quando, mas voltaremos. É uma promessa. E ainda nos corresponderemos por cartas, se possível. Quando vocês chegarem ao seu novo destino, escrevam para nós e os visitaremos.

- Aniki... – Chorava o menor, desolado nos braços de Itachi.

- Vá, agora, Sasuke.

Itachi sinalizou para que Naruto o guiasse. Se não fosse assim, nunca sairia dali. Porém, novamente abraçou o irmão mais jovem, afagando-lhe o cabelo.

- Seja bonzinho com o Naruto-kun e tentem não brigar muito. – Falou para ambos. Em seguida os soltou. – Vão, depressa.

Naruto segurou a mão de Sasuke, olhando-o com firmeza. Eles estariam juntos para sempre a partir dali.

Os dois inspiraram profundamente e correram.

- Eu te amo, otouto. – Sussurrou Itachi, virando-se para Sai e Orochimaru.

* * *

Ok, ainda não acabou. Essa cena final ficou bem estilo novela mexicana, mas e daí? /euri

O próximo capítulo é o último. Comecem logo a especular: será que morre alguém? Sasuke e Naruto chegarão a salvo ao seu destino? Como ficarão Itachi e Sai? E Fugaku? Que fim levará a porca cor de rosa (aka: Sakura)? Pra quê tantas perguntas?


End file.
